


Love's A Risk

by Bearandleonardwrite



Category: Arctic Monkeys, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, More angst, POV Multiple, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Snowballing, Top Harry, Top Louis, music festival AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to his first ever music festival, the first in his area, with his best friend Nick. Nick's looking for a hook up, but Harry just wants to see his favorite bands and meet a few of the artists. </p><p>When Harry runs into Louis, the lead singer of his favorite band, he gets more than he bargained for. What's supposed to be a fun summer adventure, turns into something more complicated that will change his life forever. </p><p>(Basically; a mafia AU where Harry's the bright eyed boy who never gets into trouble. Louis' the lead singer of his favorite band that's hiding something no one ever expected. Somewhere love happens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based off of a dream I had about Alex Turner. Louis is obviously him. This is going up in chapters once a week unless I can knock it out quicker than that. All the titles are lyrics from Arctic Monkeys songs because obvi. Most of the notes will be at the end but if something's important it'll go here. Tags and characters will be updated as I go. Italics mean it's what's happening now, the rest is all what happened. 
> 
> Have fun folks, and remember this is all made up.

_He knows he's shaking the camera too much, can tell from where he's looking through the viewfinder. He's giggling like mad because Louis' pulling a funny face and Louis' always known how to make him smile. Even when the situation doesn't allow it._

_"Lou quit!" Harry says through his giggles. "I can't keep it straight when you're doing that."_

_"Right, right. Sorry, love. Let's try again, yeah?" Louis schools his features into something that more closely resembles serious, but Harry can't help giggling again. Louis throws his hands up in fake exasperation and quirks his eyebrow at Harry. "You can't blame me for that one! I was being good!"_

_Harry tries to hold his giggles in but he breaks into another fit before covering his mouth with one of his hands, making the camera tilt and Louis' figure go crooked. Louis' leaning back against his old Camaro, one ankle crossed in front of the other. He's wearing his favorite button down and Harry's favorite trousers. He's got his braces on, the left one falling slightly, and his hairs up in the same quiff he used to always wear._

_Louis has the softest expression on his face when Harry finally gets ahold of himself and pulls the camera back up again, looks through the viewfinder. "I love you, so much," he says. The emotion is clear on his face and Harry feels like maybe that part shouldn't have been filmed, but their love has always been obvious to everyone._

_Harry knows he's blushing down to his chest, but Louis still makes him giddy and flustered even after 5 years. "I love you, too, Lou," he says in a hushed voice. The smile on his husbands face is blinding, his eyes crinkling, and Harry can't help but fall in love that much more._

_They just stare at each for a minute, silly smiles on their faces, before Louis shakes his head and looks down, rolls his lips into his mouth to try and hide how fond he is. When he looks up, he's got his "serious" face on again and he signals at Harry to continue, says, "Alright, I'm actually ready now."_

_"Okay, let's do this." Harry clears his throat for added effect, then says in a mock newscaster voice, "please tell the folks your name, sir?"_

_Louis' got a stupid smirk on his face, but he plays along anyways. "Louis Tomlinson."_

_"Yes, thank you. And, Mr. Tomlinson, why are you here today?"_

_"Well you see, my husband is a tit and told me it was a good idea." At Harry's frown Louis sighs and says, "because we have to talk about what I did. How I got you." He looks down at the floor to keep his emotions at bay. Harry's heart hurts._

_Harry hums softly, "Do you wanna start at the beginning then? The good bit?"_

_"Our beginning? Or the beginning, beginning?"_

_"The second one, I think. Would make more sense."_

_Louis looks up at him thoughtfully, then steps closer and grabs Harry around the waist, pulls him into his chest. He takes the camera out of Harry's hand and leans them back against the hood of his Camaro. Louis adjusts the camera till he thinks it's on both of them (really it's cutting off part of Louis' head, but shows Harry tucked into his side fully)._

_"You gotta tell it, baby. I wasn't there for that bit." Harry looks up at Louis and frowns, but it's quickly turned into a soft smile when Louis bends down and kisses the frown off his lips._

_"Alright, yeah. I'll start," Harry says and tucks his head into Louis' neck before going back to the beginning._

*****

Harry's sure his eyes are the size of saucers as they pull up into the space next to their tent. He's got his face pressed against the window glass, much like a kid, as he surveys the surrounding area. 

"Wow," Nick says from beside him, voicing his own thoughts. "I don't know if we really understood what we're getting ourselves into." Harry makes a noise of agreement but gets out of the car anyways. He's excited, even if he is so overwhelmed he's nearly shaking. 

Nick had gotten them tickets to the first festival that was coming to Leeds and Harry had jumped at the offer. Literally. He had jumped up so fast from his couch that he banged his knee on the underside of the coffee table. It still smarts a bit, but it was definitely worth it, he thinks. 

One of Nick's friends was going originally, but work had pulled him to New York so he gave the tickets away. Everything was already paid for and set up, which is why they're currently standing in front of a tent that is far too large to have been in their price range. All they had to do was get themselves here, and they were more than willing. Leeds is only a couple hours from where their flat is, and this is definitely, definitely worth it. 

They look at the tent for a moment before turning and surveying the rest of the campground. The shows don't even start for another few days, but some people have already been camping for days. It's only just the beginning, and they can already see hundreds of tents lining the campsite. In the distance they can see a couple of the stages, but they're really too far to make out anything other than the fact that yes, they are stages. 

Harry's so, so overwhelmed but he's too excited to think about it. There are so many of his favorite bands playing and so many people he could become friends with. He's fairly certain people are here for more than that, but he's not. Not really. 

He looks over to Nick and finds him already looking at him, the same twinkle in his eyes that's no doubt mirrored in his own. They stare at each other for a few more seconds before breaking out into a fit of excited giggles. 

Nick claps Harry on the back and says through a blinding smile, "I'm gonna go check out what I'm dealing with." Harry may not be here looking for a hookup, but Nick definitely is. It doesn't matter, though, because nothing can ruin this for him. 

He watches Nick walk away until he gets lost in the throng of people and then crawls inside the tent. The tent looked spacious on the outside, but it's nothing compared to how it is inside. There are 2 sleeping bags laid out, one on each side of the tent with pillows at the top, but there's room for at least four more. The top and two of the sides are sheer, only covered in mosquito netting, while the other two sides and the floor are made of black nylon, the material scratching against his hand when he runs it along the floor. 

With a final look around, Harry crawls out of the tent and walks to the boot of the car. He grabs both of their bags before shutting it fully and sliding the bags into the tent, then scooting in behind them. He tosses Nick's bag onto the sleeping back on the left, deciding he wants the right, and rummages through his bag. 

They had been in such a rush to leave that Harry had just thrown everything he could find into his duffle. He's really hoping he didn't pack winter clothes 'cause his t-shirts already starting to stick to his back and his jeans are becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. He takes everything out carefully and lays all of his clothes and toiletries out in front of him with a thoughtful look on his face. 

Harry's always been a bit of a neat freak, and the fact that he's in the middle of a campground in a tent doesn't change that. He grabs all his pant and folds them, sets the briefs in one pile and boxers in the other. Next he tackles the trousers; shorts, jeans, and a formal pair he's not sure why he brought. Then the hats, but he's only brought 3 so it's not too difficult. Finally, he does his shirts and ends up with 3 piles: tanks, tees, and sheer button downs he never thought would come in handy. 

When he's set up his clothes and toiletries to his liking, he strips down to his pants and lies down on the sleeping bag. It's not the most comfortable thing in the world, but he's sure he'll get used to it quickly. And, if he doesn't, he could always sleep in the car. The sun's just reached the middle of the sky and for some reason he's knackered. He smooths down the sleeping bag, fluffs his pillow, and drifts off. 

******

There's an incessant poking at the bottom of his foot. It's annoying, really, and he was having quite the lovely dream. The poking doesn't stop, though, so Harry whines and kicks out his foot. The offender bats his foot out of the way, so Harry peaks one eye open enough to glare at Nick. 

Nick claps his hands together and smiles. "Told you he was awake," he says turning his attention to whoever's sitting next to him. Harry slides his eyes to the left and sees a man sitting in their tent puffing on a cigarette. 

Harry's eyebrows pinch together as he takes in the guy's features. He has jet black hair and caramel coloured eyes. His cheekbones could probably cut glass and the smattering of stubble on his chin just accentuates his jaw line. He's got a wiry frame and there's a leather jacket falling over his shoulders. The collar of his shirt dips low revealing a smattering of tattoos. That coupled with the motorcycle boots and cigarettes between his teeth makes him the perfect image of what the parents don't want their children to turn out like. 

Harry knows he a greaser, knows he shouldn't get caught up in what they do, but he can't help but feel interested in. He's pretty sure the fact that the man is beautiful probably has something to do with it. 

He moves the cigarette between his teeth before lighting it and taking a long pull. "'M names Zayn," he says on the exhale. He's got a Yorkshire accent and Harry thinks it's beautiful. 

Harry runs a hand through his curls and makes a feeble attempt at a wave. "I'm Harry," he introduces before turning to Nick. "Where'd you find him?" 

Nick gives him a toothy grin. "He was wandering through our campsite and I couldn't help but stare. He noticed me and looking and came over to me. We're going on a date later." 

Harry's eyebrows shoot up and he smirks lightly. "That's interesting. Thought it would take longer than that." The face Nick makes at him is worth the slight guilt he feels for saying something negatively. "You do know we're in the middle of nowhere right? How do you even plan on going on a date?" 

Zayn lifts one of his shoulders slightly and watches the smoke billow out of his mouth. "Still got a few days till the music starts. There's a cantina somewhere on site, so I figure we'd go there or summat." He takes another pull off his cigarette before turning slightly and flicking it out of the tent. "M gonna go walk. Wanna come?" 

Nick practically jumps in his excitement and scrambles to follow Zayn out of the tent. When Zayn cocks an eyebrow in his direction, Harry shakes his head. "Nah, I'm gonna wander by myself. See if there's anything interesting going on." Zayn nods his head and Harry watches while him and Nick disappear from the tent.


	2. Do Me No Good (You Look Like You Could)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should clear some things up. This is set in the 50's, but it's obviously not historically accurate. Leeds Fest didn't start till the 60's, among other things. This will switch point of view or one scene towards the end, but go back to Harry. 
> 
> This is what Louis is wearing when Harry meets him: http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com/post/126218921210/ourmadnesss-dead  
> (sorry I'm not savvy enough to embed a link)

Harry's been walking around the campground aimlessly for what seems like hours. All he wanted was some water and a banana, but now he's starting to wonder if it was even worth it. He had gotten two bottles of water, which he's really grateful for, now, because the sun is hot on his back and he doesn't fancy getting sick because he can't remember where he's going. 

He's pretty sure things are starting to look familiar, so he turns left, hoping it's the correct way, but runs straight into something solid before he can determine whether or not he's right. And, of course, his waters spilled all over himself because he hadn't screwed the cap on. Awesome. 

Harry's got his disgruntled kitty face on when he looks up at the offender. Except, he can't really be mad because even though this guy is built like a tank, he's got the face of puppy; big brown eyes and everything. The man's face is bright red as he says, "Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't even see you. And now I've gone and ruined your shirt. Oh gosh, that's so awful. I'm so sorry." 

Harry frowns down at his shirt and then up at the man. "S'alright. It was just water." He frowns again at the loss of his water. "I wasn't really looking where I was going either." 

Apparently that's not enough to placate the man, because he puts one of his giant hands on Harry's shoulder and looks at him with his brows pinched together. "No, really, it's my fault. Can I replace your water at least?"

"Uh," Harry starts before actually looking at the man. He definitely is a big guy. He's not really that much taller than Harry, but he's so muscular that Harry's kind of glad he's not on this guys bad side. His eyes are brown and his hair's styled in a way that would probably look really bad on anyone else. He's dressed in a simple white tee and jeans, boots covering his feet. 

Harry finally decides he's not going to kill him and says, "Yeah, alright." He's pretty sure he's just being selfish, though, because he paid far too much for that water and he's definitely thirsty. 

The man smiles and nods, holds out a hand for Harry to shake. "I'm Liam." Harry takes the offered hand and says, "'M Harry," before the guy, Liam, grabs him by the arm and pulls him along in the direction he just came from. 

Liam's talking about something, Harry's not too sure what because he's more focused on trying to remember the way back, and making his way quickly to the drink stands. He's big enough that people just step out of the way, and if they don't he manages to plow right through them. It's kind of handy, Harry thinks, to have a really muscular guy on your side. 

They reach the drink stands and Liam orders two bottles of water and a hotdog for himself. Harry's decidedly not hungry, and even if he were, he's not one to accept handouts. Liam leads him over the a picnic table and sits down, motions for Harry to sit opposite him. Harry's not really sure why he stays with Liam, maybe for some company since Nick is gone, but it's nice to have a new person to talk to, he decides. 

"So, what do you do Harry?" Liam asks after he's eaten half his hotdog.

"Just a student at the moment. Studying photography and journalism. I don't particularly like writing, but it's practical." Harry sips at his water and then clears his throat. "What about you?"

Liam wipes his face with the back of his hand, which, gross, and thinks for a moment. "I work in banking. Kind of." When Harry's forehead wrinkles in confusion, Liam continues. "It's actually got more to do with money than that. I help people make money, keep tabs on it for them, and then basically make sure everything they need financially gets taken care of while still keeping money in the bank." 

"So, like an accountant?" 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Liam nods his head like he approves of the term and continues eating his hotdog. Harry's still confused, but he doesn't know this guy, probably won't see him again, so he's not really concerned. 

Liam keeps up casual small talk until the sun's starting to set and there's no hope of Harry finding his way back. Harry must look concerned because Liam abruptly cuts off what he was saying and places a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry's determined he's quite touchy, but he can't decided whether or not it's a bad thing. "What's wrong, Harry? You look worried."

Harry attempts a shrug, but his shoulder doesn't move much under the weight of Liam's hand. "It's just. I'm not really sure how to get back to my tent. And now it's getting dark, so I'm a little apprehensive about that." 

Liam frowns slightly before smiling so wide the corners of his eyes crinkle. "I can walk with you if you want? No one will bother you that way. I'm a pretty big dude." 

There's no arguing there. "Yeah, alright. Only if you're sure, though. I don't wanna be a bother."

"Positive," he says before clapping his hands together and standing up. "I know I've just met you, but I'd be a bit upset if something happened to you and I know I could've prevented it. Or at least tried to." 

Surprisingly, with the help of Liam, it only takes them about 20 minutes to locate his tent. When they get there, Nick is sitting outside of it with his head in Zayn's lap and a bottle of vodka in his hand. There's a fire crackling in front of them and Zayn's carding his fingers through Nick's hair. 

Nick notices them first and smiles brightly. He goes to wave, forgetting there's a bottle in his hand, and spills vodka down the front of his shirt. He giggles almost manically, before Zayn leans forward and kisses him quiet. 

"So I see you're already drunk," Harry says and he sits down in front of them. Liam looks like he's about to run off any second, so Harry grabs his hand and pulls him down beside him. He's definitely not going at this alone. 

Zayn breaks the kiss and looks up at Harry, nods a bit, before his eyes slide to Liam. He continues to card his fingers through Nick's hair, but he's burning a hole into Liam's head. Harry's kinda freaked out, if he's being honest. 

"Jealous much," Harry says under his breath. He thought he was too quiet to hear, but quickly realizes that's not the case when Zayn replies with, "you have no idea." 

Nick clears his throat loudly and takes another sip of the vodka. He eyes Liam appreciatively before turning to Harry with a smirk on his face. "So, I see you've found a friend as well." 

Harry glares at Nick best he can in the soft glow from the fire. "We're not that type of friends." 

Liam looks between Harry and Zayn for a moment before turning his body towards Harry. He taps his fingers against his thigh and takes a deep breath. "Uhm, about that. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go on a date." 

Harry's pretty sure the look on his face is one of shock, but before he can go to answer Zayn chokes on his spit. He clears his throat a couple times before taking the bottle from Nick's hands and taking a big swig. "Well isn't that cute," he says in a condescending tone. "Maybe you can bunk with Liam and I'll stay here with Nick." 

Harry frowns so hard his face hurts. "No, thank you. I'd like to stay in my own tent." He turns his attention back toward Liam and runs a hand through his curls. "You're sweet, truly, but I don't think I know you well enough for that. We've only just met and I think it'd be a bit awkward. Especially since I'll probably never see you after the festival is over." 

Zayn snorts into the bottle and takes another shot before handing the bottle back to Nick. Harry's not surprised when Nick says, "I wouldn't mind staying in your tent," while staring up at Zayn. 

He looks down at Nick and then gives Liam a pointed look. "Yeah, love, let's go." Zayn stands up and offers a hand to Nick, who gladly accepts, before pulling him along behind him. 

Harry yells, "you're a dick," to their retreating forms. He's so confused, it's ridiculous. Liam's sitting next to him fidgeting so much it's makes Harry nervous. Harry rubs at Liam's arm until he looks up at him and says as gently as possible, "I'm really sorry. It's not you, I promise. I just don't usually date after a first meeting. You're really fit though," he adds on hastily. 

Liam stares down at his hands where he's picking at his nails and shrugs. "Yeah, I guess." He sighs heavily before reaching over to where Zayn and Nick were sitting. He grabs the bottle of vodka and takes a drink, winces, before clearing his throat. "Uhm, it's fine by the way. I understand. Do you think I could crash with you tonight? I don't really feel like walking all the way to my tent right now." 

Harry feels a little guilty, so he smiles at Liam and says, "Yeah, that's alright. You can take Nick's sleeping bag." Liam nods once before crawling into the tent, Harry following after him. 

*******

Harry wakes up alone, which isn't really surprising, and a little bit disoriented. It takes him a minute to realize where he is and that he shouldn't actually be by himself. He frowns because that's no doubt really rude, and pulls on a pair of shorts and one of his tanks before slipping out of the tent. He's more confused when he gets outside because there's four people sitting outside his tent. Zayn, Nick, Liam, and some bloke he doesn't know. 

"Hi," Harry says, voice still deep from sleep, after walking over to sit with the group. He waves awkwardly at the new guy and introduces himself.

Liam scoots so he's sitting next to Harry and clears his throat before saying, "this is my brother, Lukas. I hope you don't mind that I invited him over here. I went to get us breakfast and ran into him on the way back. I felt like it was the polite thing to do." Liam offers Harry some eggs, which he gladly accepts, and looks at Harry like he's concerned he'll get yelled at. 

Harry takes a couple bites of his eggs before realizing just how hungry he is. "Cheers, I'm ravenous." He takes another bite, probably too big judging by the looks on everyone's faces, and chews quickly before swallowing. "I don't mind. I like meeting new people." 

Liam smiles appeased and goes about eating his own food. Breakfast should be really awkward considering Harry doesn't properly know 3 of the 4 people currently sitting in front of him, but for some reason it's not. The conversation flows easily between the five of them and Harry decides he likes Lukas. 

Lukas is nice, very nice, like Liam and they have a lot of the same features. He's got the same brown hair, but his is a bit longer and he looks more put together. His hair's slicked back and his eyes are a light grey that Harry's not particularly fond of. He's wearing form fitting trousers and a button up that's only buttoned half way. He's attractive in a different way than Liam, more like a businessman than anything else. He has a smaller frame than Liam, though, which isn't really surprising. 

They eat their breakfast relatively slowly, too caught up in the conversation, before Zayn and Nick stand up deciding they need a walk. Harry's pretty sure it's code for sex, but he definitely doesn't need to know about that. Liam gets up, too, but let's Harry know he'll be back after he goes and meets up with a couple of his friends. 

Lukas stays back with Harry, and Harry's actually kind of pleased with that. He doesn't really fancy being alone. Lukas leans in closer to Harry and says lowly, "I brought a joint with me. Wanna smoke?" 

Harry's only gotten high a handful of times in his life, and he's not really sure how he feels about it. But, for some reason, he shrugs his shoulders and agrees. Lukas crawls into Harry's tent, Harry on his heels, and sits on Nick's sleeping back. He pulls what Harry thought was a cigarette out from where he was keeping it tucked behind his ear and takes a lighter from his pocket. 

He offers the joint to Harry first, but Harry's definitely not on board with that. Lukas shrugs and brings it to his mouth, lights it, and then takes a long pull from it. He takes a couple more hits from it before passing it over to Harry. Harry pinches it between his thumb and forefinger and brings it up to his mouth, inhales slowly. 

And, of course, instantly breaks out in a coughing fit. For one, it tastes nasty and Harry isn't particularly fond of the way it burns his throat. He's also not smoked anything since he was a teenager and he definitely didn't expect it to be that strong. Lukas just grins at him and waits as Harry takes a few more puffs. 

When Harry hands it back over to him, Lukas finishes it off and then leans out of the tent to put it out. Harry leans back on his sleeping bag and crosses his arms behind his head. He's definitely feeling a bit floaty already, and he's kind of got the spins. Sitting up decidedly does not sound like a good idea. 

Lukas starts laughing from his spot across the tent, so Harry turns his head to look over at him. He cracks a smile because Lukas' laugh is infectious and he can't help it. "What?" 

Lukas shakes his head but lays down so his head is closer to Harry. "Nothing, mate, you're just really high." Harry starts laughing then, too, his shoulders shaking with it. He's not really sure why, but it's really funny for some reason and he can't help it. Lukas crawls a little closer and rests his head on Harry's stomach. It's not very comfortable, but Harry's buzzing so he doesn't make him move. It seems like too much effort. 

At some point between their giggles and mindless conversations, Harry dozes off. When he wakes up again, Lukas is back on Nick's sleeping bag reading through one of the books Nick brought with him. Harry sits up and runs a hand over his face. Lukas seems to notice because he dog ears the page and sets the book down next to him. 

"How you feeling? Didn't go overboard?" 

Harry shakes his head, but then stops quickly because, ow, his head really hurts. "No, I don't think so. Just haven't done that in a really long time." He tries to swallow repeatedly because his mouth is just so dry, but it doesn't seem to help. There's also a foul taste on his tongue and he'd really like that to go away. "Just really thirsty." 

Lukas flashes him a blinding smile and tosses him a bottle of water. "I went and got us some while you were out. Knew you'd want some when you woke up." Harry somehow manages to catch the bottle, his reflexes have never been amazing, before he unscrews the lid and downs half the bottle in one go. 

"Cheers," he says, and then drinks the rest. He rolls the bottle to the back of the tent before cradling his head in his palms. "Do you always get a nasty headache from this stuff?" 

"Nah, not usually. Only when it's too much. I probably should've stopped you from smoking so much." 

Harry frowns and shakes his head best he can with the pounding that's taking over his senses. "It's alright. You didn't know. 'M gonna go get some water. I'm still thirsty as hell." 

"Do you mind if I stay here a bit? I don't wanna walk back to my tent." Harry shakes his head, no, before exiting the tent.

When he gets outside he's aware of how bright the sun is today and he's so displeased. His head hurts more than it has in a while and he decides right then that he doesn't wanna get high again. He blinks a few times to let his eyes adjust, then makes his way over to the drink station. He's quite pleased with himself for only turning the wrong way once. Progress. 

He gets two bottles of water again, because he's so thirsty it's annoying, before heading back to his campsite. On the way back he runs into Zayn and Nick, making gagging noises at how grossly sweet they are to each other. Nick flips him off and makes a face. "You're just jealous." 

"Yeah, okay," Harry says quite sarcastically. He quickly turns to Zayn and says, "no offense." Zayn just shrugs so he figures it's alright. "Are you going back to the tent?" 

Nick shakes his head. "We're gonna walk around for a bit and then head to the cantina. Probably gonna crash with him again tonight." 

Harry wrinkles his nose. "Gross. Be safe and all that." He mock salutes and then heads back to the tent. 

******

Liam shows back up around dinner time and sits down in front of Harry. He smiles softly at Harry and then ruffles his brother's hair, which earns him a glare but he looks pleased with himself anyways. "What did you guys do today?" 

Lukas smirks and lays on his side, props himself up on one of his elbows. "I got Harry here high." Harry shoots him an alarmed look, but he just rolls his eyes. "Liam's been getting stoned since he was, like, 16. Bad influences in his life." 

Liam gives him a pointed look and says, "you're one to talk." Harry feels a little awkward, if he's being honest. He doesn't like confrontation. At all. Liam must sense that because he gives Harry an apologetic look. "Where's Nick?" 

"I think he's at Zayn's tent. They said something about going to the cantina and then heading back there." 

"Are they drinking?" Liam asks, almost alarmed. He's got his eyebrows pinched together and Harry can see his fists are balled at his sides. Harry just shrugs, because it's not really his business. "I have to go. I'll see you later Harry. Bye Luke."

Lukas looks at Harry with a frown on his face. "Well, that was super awkward." Harry's starting to wonder if he's ever going to stop being confused. This festival is much more complicated than he was expecting. 

******

Nick's sitting outside Zayn's tent with just his pants on. He'd left his trousers and his tee inside because it's so hot he felt like he was suffocating. Plus, he thinks he's pretty attractive and why not show it off. Maybe then he'll actually get Zayn to sleep with him. 

He's making patterns in the dirt with his fingers when Liam walks up. Nick looks up at him confused and notices the angry expression on his face. "What's up? Wait, how did you even know where Zayn's tent is?"

Liam ignores the question and tries look passed Nick like he'll be able to see through the tent even though it's closed. "Why aren't you wearing clothes? Where's Zayn?"

Nick lifts his shoulder in a careless shrug. "It was really hot. He's inside sleeping, I think." 

This, apparently, isn't good enough for Liam because he starts yelling Zayn's name until he pops his head out of the tent looking annoyed. He's not got his shirt on, but he's still wearing his trousers, which is a shame in Nick's opinion. "What the fuck Liam?" He snaps. 

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" He says instead of answering the question. "Why isn't he wearing clothes?"

"It's hot. I was napping. That's literally it."

Liam takes a deep breath through his nose before he says, "did you fuck him?" 

"Actually, I'm a top," Nick cuts in, then instantly regrets it when Liam's expression goes stony. 

"This is done, Zayn. Do you understand? It needs to stop." 

Zayn gets out of the tent completely and walks over to Liam. Nick's kind of afraid now because he doesn't want to see Zayn get knocked out. And he really doesn't want to get hit either. Zayn fixes Liam with an intense stare and says in a low voice. "No, Liam, it's not finished. Nothing has even been completed yet. I'm not done." 

Liam opens and closes his fists a few times like he consciously making an effort to not hit Zayn in the face. "No. If you know what's good for you, then you'll stop." 

Zayn crosses his arms over his chest and quirks a brow at him. "Is that a threat?" 

Which, bad idea because the calm demeanor Liam was trying to keep is broken. "Zayn, I swear to god, you better stop. This is not how it works. This is not part of the plan. You're not supposed to kiss on the mouth, you're not supposed to take anyone back to the tent, and you're definitely not supposed to fuck them." The whole time he's speaking his voice steadily gets louder. 

"Fuck you, Liam. Do you really think I'd fuck him? Do you really think that lowly of me."

Liam's demeanor completely changes and he slumps his shoulders. "No, Zayn, no. God, you know that." He rests his forehead against Zayn's and rubs his hands up and down Zayn's arms until he relaxes as well. "I just love you so much, yeah? You know how jealous I get. I couldn't take it." 

Zayn sighs and looks down at the ground, toes at the dirt. "Yeah, I know. You've always been a jealous bastard." He breaks into a grin before his face gets serious again. "I didn't finish, Li. I didn't get anything except what was in his wallet. Only got 50 bucks." 

Liam kisses him gently on the lips, then once on the forehead, squeezes at his shoulders. "It's fine, babe. We'll get the rest. You know we will. And, he'll understand. He always does." 

"You're right," Zayn says and nods best he can with their foreheads pressed together. "I'm sorry, baby. I love you. Only you."

"I know. I know, Zee." He cups Zayn's face and kisses him again before Nick finally realizes he knows how to speak. He stands up abruptly and pushes at Zayn's shoulders until him and Liam break apart.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You guys are together? I didn't even think you knew each other. You're twisted." Zayn doesn't say anything and neither does Liam. When what they said previously registers in his mind, he pushes at Zayn's shoulders again. "You stole my money? You fucking prick. Give it back!" 

Nick goes to shove at Zayn again, maybe hit him, but Liam grabs Zayn by the wrist and pulls him behind him so he's standing between the two of them. "I really don't think you want to do that. Touch him again and I will break every bone in your body, slowly, and one by one. I'll make sure you feel everything." 

Nick looks between the two of them and is met with nothing but cold stares. "Fuck this. And fuck you!" He yells in Liam's face before sliding halfway in the tent and grabbing his clothes. He forces his feet into his shoes before turning to them. "You're both sick. I can't believe this." As fast as he can, he turns on his heels and runs towards his tent. He's pretty sure there's a burning behind his eyes, but he doesn't really care because all he can think of is how twisted they are. And, he can't believe he let himself be used, let himself get conned. 

He runs the whole way back to their campsite, partly because he's so upset, but also because he's nearly naked and wants to get away from the judgmental stares. When he reaches his tent Harry's sitting outside it reading one of his books and Lukas is laying on his back smoking a cigarette. He plops himself down in front of Harry and brings his knees up to his chest. 

Harry looks at him quickly before going back to reading. After a few seconds Harry's head snaps back up and he closes the book, sets it beside him. "What the heck happened to you? Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

Nick ignores Harry but turns towards Lukas who's eyeing him in interest. "Your brother is a dick," he says. 

Lukas smirks around his cigarette and nods once. "Yeah, that he is. So, I guess you figured out what he does for a living?"

Harry's eyebrows crinkle in confusion and he looks between the two of them. "He's an accountant," he says slowly. 

"No, Harry, he's not." Nick pinches the bridge of his nose before turning his attention back to Harry. "He's a con artist. Him and Zayn. They tried to con me. Stole fifty bucks out of my wallet." 

The look on Harry's face would be hilarious if the situation weren't so dire. But it is so instead Nick is annoyed. "What are you talking about? Liam? As in the Liam who's been hanging out here? He did what? I mean, I could see Zayn doing that, but Liam?"

Lukas chuckles around his cigarette. "You probably shouldn't judge people based on how they look. Everyone has a secret."

Nick looks at Lukas and snaps, "so what's your secret, then? You gonna do the same thing? Trying to get on our good side so you can steal everything we own? You probably already have." 

Lukas just flips him off and flicks his cigarette to the side. "No, I'm just saying. Some people look sweet and innocent when they're really malicious and evil." 

"What even happened?" Harry says, confusion laced in his tone. 

"Zayn and Liam are together. Liam went to the tent and got in a huge fight with him. Said he needed to stop seeing me. Zayn said he wasn't done 'cause he only got fifty from me." Nick can't help it anymore and starts crying. He cradles his face in his hands and says through them. "He just used me, Harry. And I let him."

Harry crawls over to where he's sitting and wraps him in a hug. He lets him cry it out until his sobs turn into sniffles. "What do you wanna do, babe?" Harry says softly. 

"I wanna go home. Can we just- I wanna leave Harry. I can't stay here."

"The music's not started yet," he says gently.

"I don't care Harry. I don't. I don't want to stay. Please, please take me home." Nick can feel his eyes burning again, so he squeezes them shut and takes a deep breath. 

Harry thinks for a moment before nodding against him. "Yeah, alright. We can go home. First thing in the morning, yeah?"

Nick nods his agreement and mumbles out, "I'm gonna go to sleep. You should check out whatever you want to see before we leave." 

Nick crawls into the tent and lays down on his sleeping bag. He pulls his knees up to his chest before he starts crying again. This has got to be the worst vacation ever, he thinks. 

*******

Harry makes his way through the campground looking for the cantina. He's pretty sure he's going the right way because he can see lights in the distance and there's music playing through loud speakers. He can't seem to wrap his head around what just happened and when he'd gone into the tent to check on Nick, he was already asleep. 

It had been a hard decision, determining whether or not to go to the cantina, but he couldn't do anything to help while Nick was asleep. And he had said to go check things out before they left, right? Plus, he kind of wants a drink after that whole experience. 

He finds the cantina and walks through the big wooden doors. The music is loud, but it's not very busy, only a few people here and there. He recognizes a few of the people as some of those that he wandered by the day before, but other than that he doesn't see anyone of interest. 

As Harry makes his way over the the bar, the side door opens and a group of people walk in. Harry spares them a glance, briefly, before taking a seat and ordering some fruity drink that he hopes will mask the taste of the alcohol. He takes a drink of the pink concoction and watches while the group is being seated. 

They're being seated at the table directly in front of him. There's five men, three of which he can see properly and two that he can only see from behind, and two women that are dressed far too nicely for a bar in the middle of the campground. One of the men turns and looks at Harry with a smile on his face before walking around the table and sitting down, his body facing Harry's. 

Harry just stares at him for a moment, wondering why he looks so familiar, before it all clicks. In front of him, looking as beautiful as ever, is Louis Tomlinson. Harry chokes on his drink and slaps a hand over his mouth so he doesn't do something stupid, like spit it all over himself. 

Louis' the lead singer of his favorite band and the main reason that Harry agreed to go on this trip. Yes, he was excited about the other bands, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Louis Tomlinson live. Louis' wearing grey trousers and a white button up with the top two buttons undone. He's got grey braces on and his hair's slicked back with his fringe styled perfectly to the right. His eyes are so blue and Harry's pretty sure he can't breathe. 

Harry's mindlessly staring at him while he continues to drink through his straw. He should probably stop, because it's rude to stare, but every few seconds Louis looks up and sends him a smile or a wink. So, really, if he doesn't seem to be bothered with it then Harry shouldn't mind either. 

After Harry's finished his drink another gets placed in front of him. He frowns at it before turning to the bartender. "I didn't order this." 

The bartender shrugs and points in the direction of Louis' table. "The man over there bought it for you. He's right fit, so I'd accept it if I were you." 

Harry looks down at his drink and then back over to Louis. When Louis catches his eye, he lifts up his own drink in a silent cheers and winks. Which, alright, Harry's not gonna say no to that. He takes a drink and smiles when the taste of berries fills his mouth. 

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there, but it's been long enough that Louis' table has ordered and received their food. It's probably awkward now, Harry thinks, since his drinks finished and he's basically just staring. He pushes his barstool back and stands up, slides his empty glass over to the bartender, and starts heading to the door. 

When he's made it halfway across the room, he chances a glance at Louis. Which, bad idea because Louis has gotten out of his seat and is making his way over to him. Harry doesn't know what to do because Louis Tomlinson is walking towards him in all of his attractive glory. So, he does what he does best. He panics. 

He turns back around abruptly with every intention of heading out the door, but collides with a waitress and falls to the floor. The tray of drinks she had been holding is now all over him and the ground and the waitress is looking down at him with a very displeased look on her face. He goes to apologize, not really sure what he's gonna say, when someone hands her a 20 to pay for the spilled drinks. 

Harry blinks up at the man and turns bright red when he realizes it's Louis. Awesome. Louis offers him a hand, which he hesitantly takes, and then pulls him up from the ground. "Shit, mate, are you alright?"

Louis hasn't let go of his hand yet and Harry can't breathe. He's so close and they're touching. He feels faint. Louis' still looking at him with concerned eyes so Harry looks down at their feet. "Yeah, I'm okay." He scratches at the back of his neck and mumbles out an "oops." 

Louis laughs brightly, like it's the funniest thing he's heard, and tugs on Harry's hand gently. "Come sit with us, yeah? I was trying to ask you before all this." He gestures with his free hand and then tugs Harry along behind him. Harry probably shouldn't, because he doesn't even know the guy, but it's Louis so he follows after him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erikabearikuh on tumblr


	3. I Wanna Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pretend that inflation isn't as much of a thing as it is.

Louis leads Harry to the table and motions for the man who was sitting beside him to move over to make a place for Harry. It ends up causing everyone at the table to re-situate themselves, which Harry feels a little bad about. Louis sits down in his previous seat and motions for Harry to sit in the empty seat next to him. They're still holding hands and Harry couldn't be happier.

Louis leans into Harry's side and whispers in his ear, breath tickling the skin there, "what's your name, love?" Harry manages to whisper his name back and is met with a blinding smile, which of course Harry matches with his own. 

The rest of the table is just silently watching them and Harry's getting anxious. He starts twitching in his seat and can't help but look down at his lap. Louis releases his hand, which makes Harry feel bad and frown for about five seconds, until he places his hand on Harry's thigh and squeezes.

The blond boy that's sitting on Louis' other side clears his throats and says cheerfully, "I'm Niall. Louis' best mate." He looks so innocent compared to the rest of the people sitting at the table, but Harry's just happy he's friendly. 

Louis stands up then and looks down at Harry. "Right, I'm being awfully rude. Guys, this is Harry. Harry, this is Alex, Paul, Alberto, you've met Niall, obviously. Paul is my manager and Alberto is my security. Alex and Niall are in the band with me, as well as Zayn but I'm not quite sure where he is." 

Harry interrupts whatever Louis was going to say next, because, what? "Wait. Zayn's in your band?"

"You know Zayn?" Louis asks looking down at Harry. 

"Yeah, I know him. He stole fifty bucks from my mate and messed with his head. Liam, too."

Louis frowns at him and then turns to Niall. "I think we should talk with them about that. Also, make sure Harry's friend gets his money back, with interest." Niall nods and pulls out a notepad, writes something down on it. 

"Sure thing. He'll probably wanna talk to you, y'know?"

Louis just hums, uncaring, and goes back to introducing the people at his table. "The two lovely ladies down there are Sophia, Niall's wife, and Eleanor." He pauses for a moment before finally adding on, "my sister."

Eleanor chokes on her drink which sends her into a coughing fit. Sophia rubs at her back until she's caught her breath and then raises her glass of champagne at Harry. "Lovely to meet you, Harry." They're both really pretty girls, brown hair and eyes, but Harry still thinks their dresses are a bit extravagant. 

When Louis sits down next to him again, his hand back to resting on Harry's thigh, he looks around the table at the rest of the men. Alex reminds him of Zayn, hair slicked back, wearing a leather jacket and a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He's got a cigarette tucked behind his ear and he's watching the people in the cantina like he's trying to determine whether or not it's safe. 

Paul and Alberto are both big guys, and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified of them. If he thought Liam was big, he's nothing compared to these two. He's definitely not going to do anything to get on Louis' bad side; not like he wanted to in the first place. 

Niall's holding a conversation with Alberto and laughing hysterically at everything that is mildly funny. He's got blonde hair and blue eyes and he's really animated, about everything. Whenever he says something, he gestures wildly and the smile on his face seems like it's permanently there. Harry decides he likes him. 

Louis nudges at him with his elbow and smiles softly when he looks over. "I'm sure it's a lot to take in. You can go if you want, yeah?" Harry shakes his head, because he definitely doesn't want to, and returns Louis' smile. "Good. That's good. I'm glad." He slides his menu in front of Harry. "Get something for yourself, alright? I can get Alberto to go tell the waitress."

Harry frowns slightly. "No, I don't have any money. Apparently Zayn took the last we had."

Louis makes a noise in the back of his throat and shoots a look at Niall to make sure he heard. Niall nods once and excuses himself from the table. He taps at the menu in front of Harry. "I'll pay for it. It's not that big of a deal."

Harry frowns because, no. "I can't do that. I'm not gonna let you do that."

"Harry, it's fine. I've honestly got enough money." When Harry just continues to frown at him he rolls his eyes and say, "it's the least I can do. My mate stole the last of your money, so it'd be the right thing to do here."

"You should probably be feeding Nick, then."

Louis mock glares at Harry before sighing heavily. "I'll have Niall find out where the tent is and have someone bring him something later. There's a condition, though."

Harry quirks his eyebrow at Louis in a silent 'what?' Louis smiles at him like he's the most brilliant person in the world. "I'll send your mate food if you let me buy you dinner."

Harry glares at Louis for about five seconds before relenting and saying a quiet, "fine." 

Louis pats his thigh twice, definitely pleased with himself, before waiting for Harry to decide on something to eat. Of course everything on the menu is more expensive than Harry would ever spend on one meal for himself, so he decides go with something cheap. "I'll have the tacos," he says and closes the menu. 

"You heard the man, Alberto." Louis hands Alberto the menu and turns back to Harry. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm alright. Maybe just some water." Louis reaches in front of himself and grabs Alex's water. 

"Why do you gotta take mine?" Alex says, still looking around the cantina. 

"Because. Don't pretend like you're going to drink anything other than beer tonight. And please relax. You're making me nervous."

Alex turns back to the table and says, "good point," before starting a conversation with Paul. 

Niall returns just as their food is brought to the table. He whispers something in Louis' ear, which earns him a small nod, and then tucks into his food. Louis has a steak in front of him, with a side of mashed potatoes and green beans, and it looks delicious. It all does, if Harry's being honest. 

He only got a small plate of tacos with some rice, but he's definitely not disappointed. It smells amazing and he hums happily when he takes a bite. He can't remember the last time he's had food this good, or when he will again, so he savours it all. No one’s finished their food when Harry’s finished his; he should probably learn to take smaller bites. 

Louis keeps including him in the conversation, which is nice, but he can’t help but feel like he doesn’t belong. They’ve all known each other for so long, it seems, and Harry doesn’t really know how or if he can fit into that. Besides that, they’re definitely not the type of people Harry would have ever hung out with previously. They’re all people who would generally be seen as “bad boys” or greasers, but from what Harry’s seen, they don’t seem like it at all. All of them are nice, except Zayn, Harry thinks. Even if Harry’s a little afraid of half of them, he still doesn’t think they’re bad people.

Harry pushes his plate to the edge of the table so the waitress will pick it up, and takes a sip of his water. A plate is pushed in front of him, Louis’ plate to be exact, and Harry just frowns down at it before looking over to Louis. “Are you done? Want me to put it with mine?” 

“Yes, and no. I don’t want anymore, but I want you to eat it. You ate yours so fast. When was the last time you ate?” 

“I don’t want you to keep giving me things, Louis. You don’t have to do that.”

“You still didn’t answer my question.” 

Harry glares at him again because he doesn’t want to answer the question, but of course he does anyways. “This morning. Liam brought me eggs.” 

Louis clucks his tongue at him. “Then eat it, love. It’s just gonna go to waste if you don’t.” When Harry doesn’t budge, Louis tries again. “Alright, how about this? I’ll have them put it in a box and you can take it with you. That way if you get hungry later you can eat it. Or, you can give it to Nick. I think it’s a win-win.” He spreads his hands wide and looks satisfied with his offer. 

 

“Fine,” Harry says resigned. He’s really starting to not like the fact that Louis’ persistent and sensible. Except he actually really does likes it. Louis gets the waitress to come over and box their food, then slips her 80 pounds without even looking at the bill. It’s ridiculous, Harry thinks, that he can hand over that much money without even blinking an eye. 

After their table has been cleared and their food has been boxed, Louis stands up and is followed by everyone else. He grabs Harry’s hand again and walks him to the door, holds it open for him, and follows him out. Louis pulls him to the side, away from the others, and squeezes his hand before releasing it. “I’m really sorry to eat and run, but I’ve just been informed I have a meeting I need to attend."

Harry stares at him for a minute before saying, "is that code for 'you have to talk to Zayn?'"

Louis smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "You got me." He stands there just smiling at Harry until Niall calls his name. "Listen, I don't really want this to be the last time I see you. I'd like to hang out with you tomorrow without my entourage. Would you be willing to meet me here around noon time?"

"Alright. But one condition," Harry says and then bites his lip. "You can't buy me lunch."

Louis seems to think it over before answering. "Yeah, I promise. No lunch." Niall calls Louis' name and he looks back long enough to tell him he'll be right there. "It was really nice meeting you, Harry. I'm gonna have Alberto walk you to your tent. Don't really want you walking back at night alone." Harry's about to tell him it's not that big of a deal, but Louis grabs his hand again and kisses the back of it. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." 

Harry's frozen in place, watching as Louis walks away, until Alberto steps in front of him. He takes the box of food from Harry's hand and gestures at him to lead the way. Harry wasn't really looking for anything meaningful on this trip, but nothing seems to be going as planned. He doesn't really mind the cold ground underneath him that night because he can't wipe the smile off his face and he's pretty sure nothing can ruin the giddy feeling in his stomach. 

*****

Harry wakes up to Nick poking him on the cheek. He swats and his hand and mumbles his protest, but it does nothing to deter him. "What do you want?" Harry whines into his pillow.

Nick flops down on top of Harry, his chin digging into his shoulder blade. "I'm ready to leave. You need to finish packing."

Harry groans and goes to sit up, effectively dislodging Nick from his previous position. He crosses his legs and rubs a hand over his face to ward off the last remnants of sleep. "About that," he starts. 

"I knew you were gonna say that," Nick says on a sigh. "When I woke up there was seventy bucks sitting on the inside of the tent along with two boxes of food. There was a note attached to it for you from someone named Lou."

"Why did you read my note?"

"Seriously? After everything I've just said, that's what you focus on?"

"Well, it's important," Harry says petulantly. 

Nick just rolls his eyes and picks at his nails. "So, who's Lou? He said don't forget to meet him at noon and he hopes it was enough money. "

"You know my favorite band? The Rogue?" At Nick's nod Harry continues, "he's the lead singer. I ran into him at the cantina last night."

"Yeah, okay. Who is it really?"

Harry punches Nick in the arm and glares at him. "You're a tit. You'd be able to tell if I were lying."

"Yeah, that's true. You've always been a shit liar." Nick scratches at his head. "Where'd the money come from? Is he your suitor now?"

"Excuse you, no. Zayn is in the band, apparently, and Louis made him give it back. I think he was supposed to apologize to you, too, but they probably decided that would be a bad idea."

"No doubt. So, what’s the deal then? You don’t wanna go home with me?” 

“I never want you to take me home,” Harry says before letting out a giggle and then apologizing profusely. “I really didn’t mean that. I’m sorry. Uhm, I don’t really want to go home, no.” 

Nick keeps picking at his nails before finally sighing, his shoulders slumping. “What do you want to do, then? Music starts tomorrow, right?”

Harry nods and frowns at Nick. “I kind of want to stay? I just, I feel really bad. That’s such a shitty thing to do, but I’m supposed to meet him again. If you really want me to go with you, I will. You know that. You’re my best friend.”

“I’m not going to do that to you,” Nick says as he shakes his head. “I know this festival was important to you from the beginning, and this just makes it more so. What happened was my thing, yeah? And this is gonna be yours. I’m not going to get in the way of that.” 

Harry crawls over to where Nick is sitting and forcefully sits in his lap. He wraps his arms around Nick and buries his face in his neck. “I’m sorry, Nick. I really am. I had no idea this was going to happen. I don’t want you to, like, resent me or something. I’d hate myself.”

Nick wraps his arms around Harry and squeezes him close. “I know, babes, I know. I’m not going to resent you. Especially since I’m telling you to stay. I want you to have fun.”

“Are you sure? I feel so evil.”

“Harry, honestly, you couldn’t be evil even if you tried. I understand, it’s fine. I can come back at the end of the week and pick you up. That way you’ll be able to see all the shows and then have a free day you could spend with Lou.”

Harry nods against his neck and mumbles quietly, “Only if you’re sure. I will seriously get in the car right now if you want.”

“I swear to God, Harry, if you try to get in that car I will forcefully remove you.” Nick squeezes him once more before patting at his hip. “C’mon, get up. I need you to carry my bag to the car.” 

Harry snorts, but listens. He gets Nick’s bag and then crawls out of the tent, puts it in the boot. Lukas is laying on the ground in front of the tent again, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and he speaks up when he hears the boot close. “You guys leaving already?” 

Nick pops out from the tent with his sunglasses on and a cigarette in his mouth as well. “No, just me. Harry tried to come with me, but I promised a fight if he did. Not really my scene.” He winks at Lukas and wraps his arms around Harry from behind. “Maybe we’ll meet again, Lukas. I’m in Manchester if you ever want a tour.” 

Lukas chuckles at that and exhales smoke. “Sure thing, Nick. I’ll definitely take you up on that offer.” 

Harry turns in Nick’s arms and gives him a big hug. When they break apart, Nick kisses his forehead and pats him on the cheek. “Be good, yeah? I’ll see you in a week.”

“Alright, I will. Be safe!” Nick smiles and salutes at him then gets in the car and starts it up. Harry waits till he can longer see the car before turning back to Lukas.

“Have you just decided you’re going to be camping out here the whole time?” Harry plops himself down next to Lukas and leans back on his elbows, tilts his head back. 

Lukas hums and turns his head towards Harry. “Yeah, basically. I was supposed to be bunking with Zayn and Liam, but that’s definitely not a thing I want to put myself through. It’s a lot quieter over here if you know what I mean.”

Harry snorts indelicately and closes his eyes. “That is seriously too much information. Maybe don’t share next time.” He hums for a minute before turning his head towards Lukas and squints against the sun. “Do you have the time?”

Lukas looks at the watch on his wrist and then back over to Harry. “Nearly 12:30. You got a date or something?”

“Shit,” Harry lets slip. “Oh, sorry. And, yeah, I guess you could say that.” He scrambles to get up and calls a quick goodbye behind him before heading in the direction of the cantina. It only takes him about five minutes to get there, mostly because he ran the whole way, and when he arrives he sees Louis sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest and his back against the wall. He’s got his sunglasses on and he’s rolling a cigarette between his fingers like he’s not quite sure whether or not he wants to smoke it. 

He doesn't look up until Harry's standing right in front him, the toes of their shoes touching. Louis frowns at Harry and tucks the cigarette into the sleeve of his t-shirt before rolling it up, effectively hiding his cigarette. He stands up and brushes off his jeans. 

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up. Had me a little worried there." He doesn't take his sunglasses off, but Harry's pretty sure he knows what expression he's hiding behind them. 

"Nick left. I didn't realize what time it was. I'm sorry."

Louis just shrugs and scratches the back of his neck. "Well, you're here now. Why'd Nick leave? Why didn't you go with him?"

"He didn't wanna stick around after what happened. I think he's pretty shaken up about it." Harry clears his throat and fidgets with his hands. "Uhm, I didn't leave because I was supposed to meet you," he says and decidedly looks everywhere except for Louis. 

"That's a shame. I'm sorry he left." Harry just shrugs, not quite sure what to say. "I'm glad you stayed, though. Alright, this is really awkward. Let's just go inside." Louis says and take Harry by the hand again. 

They walk passed the hostess and make their way over to a booth in the back corner. Louis releases his hand and slides into the seat across from him. He finally takes off his sunglasses and Harry's pretty sure he's never been happier to see the color blue. 

Louis waits until they're brought ice water and menus before saying anything else. "Sorry if I was a bit rude or standoffish. I was just kinda bummed that you weren't gonna come."

Well, shit. Harry grabs Louis' hand and then quickly retracts it because he's not sure if that's actually a thing. He fixes Louis with the most sincere gaze he can muster. "I'm really, really sorry. I should've been paying more attention to the time. That was awful of me."

"It's alright. Just keep a better eye on it the next time, yeah?" Louis says after a moment. Harry nods because, yeah, he can do that. Especially since he knows he'll still be getting a next time. Louis leans back in seat and crosses his arms over his chest, his biceps bulging under the white t-shirt. "So, what do you do, Harry?" 

"Studying to be a photographer and a journalist."

"That's interesting. Maybe you could take a couple pictures of us when we perform. If you don't mind, that is."

Harry nods happily. "Yeah, that'd be amazing. Oh my gosh, Lou, that's so nice of you. I'm not, like, professional or anything." 

"Yeah 'course. I don't mind that you're not a professional. Just as long as you don't cut off me head." Harry lets out a giggle at that, which finally has Louis cracking a smile. "How old are you?" 

"Twenty three. Bit late to be in uni still, I know. How about you?"

"Don't put yourself down, love. No judgment here." Louis says through a frown. "'M twenty six." He drums his fingers on the table for a moment. "Oh, did you get the money? I had Niall leave it this morning."

"Yeah, it was there. Along with some food. I think Nick took it all with him." Harry should've thought about that earlier, 'cause now all he can think about is how hungry he is and if he's going to be able to eat. 

Louis must sense this because he asks, "You gonna let me buy you lunch then? So you don't starve?"

Harry pouts at him, because that was definitely not the plan. "That wasn't part of the plan, Louis. I don't want you to have to pay for me."

"There's not really another option, is there? You're hungry, I have money, it's a great idea, really." 

"I can't do that. I already feel bad about you paying yesterday."

Louis gives him a look and then smiles, pleased. "I got it. Why don't I make sure you eat the next few days and you can take that as payment for taking pictures of me and the guys?"

"You bargain a lot, don't you?" Harry asks petulantly. 

"That I do, dear Harold, that I do. Part of the job really. I'm quite good at it." 

Harry sighs. "Yeah, I guess that works. I do need to eat."

"Great. Now, look through the menu and tell me what you want. Please don't order the tacos again. They can't be that filling." Harry kicks him softly under the table, but Louis just laughs and kicks him back. 

The day is really great, in Harry's opinion, and he doesn't really want it to end. At some point they meet up with the rest of the group, Liam and Zayn included, much to Harry's dismay, and grab something to eat at one of the food stands. 

When the evening turns into night, they all decide to converge to Harry's tent because, for some reason, it's been decided that that's the place to be. To no ones surprise, Lukas is waiting there laying on his side with a book in his hands. He's reading in the soft glow of the fire and it takes him a few moments to realize other people have shown up. 

Louis and Harry sit down across from him, Harry leaning into Louis' side because it's gotten chilly and Louis is just so warm. Liam and Zayn sit next to Lukas, probably because they're aware of Harry's feelings towards them. Niall plops himself down next to Harry with Sophia at his side and Eleanor on hers. Harry's not really sure where Paul and Alberto went, but he knows they're close by, probably keeping watch. Alex is on Louis' other side smoking a cigarette and looking at the fire like it holds the answers to all his questions. 

Lukas closes the book after saving his page and sets it behind him. He sits up and looks over at Harry and Louis, his brows pinched together. "So, Louis, I see you've found yourself a toy."

Harry lets out a sound of protest, but Louis just pulls him in closer and squeezes his shoulder. "Shut up, Luke. It's definitely not like that and you, of all people, should be aware of that."

"Me of all people," Lukas repeats with a snort. "You should run now, Harry. He'll leave in the morning after you've fucked." 

"You're just pissed off because you've never been able to get me to fuck you. Don't take it out on Harry. He didn't do anything to you."

"Mm, not yet. But if you don't get on that, I definitely will." Harry turns his face into Louis' neck and digs his nails into the skin of Louis' forearm where he's holding on to it. That is definitely not something he's okay with, especially since Lukas is undoubtedly being a dick.

Liam turns his body towards Lukas and squeezes hard on Zayn's hand, like he's trying to keep himself grounded, and says lowly, "I swear to god, Luke, if you know what's good for you, you will stop talking right now."

Lukas looks at him, unimpressed, and says sweetly, "Awh, baby brother. You going to do something about it?" 

Harry's grip on Louis' arm is steadily getting tighter because he's so uncomfortable and he doesn't know what to do. "No, he won't. But don't doubt that I definitely will," Louis says, the vibrations from his voice rumbling through Harry. For some reason, that gets Lukas to audibly snap his mouth closed. Louis turns his face into Harry's curls and whispers, "it's okay, love. It'll be alright." Harry nods against his shoulder and takes a deep breath.

Alberto and Paul have made their way over to their circle by the time Harry extracts his head from Louis' neck. Louis smiles gently at him and rubs at his arms before linking their fingers together. "You mind if I smoke babe?" Harry shakes his head so Louis shoots a look to Zayn and catches the cigarette he throws to him. 

Just as he's about to light it, Lukas stands up and pulls his denim jacket over his shoulders. "See you guys tomorrow," he says before stalking off. Louis just quirks a brow and lights his cigarette, exhales his smoke away from Harry. 

Niall's got his head in Sophia's lap and he's snoring something fierce. Sophia has her head resting on Eleanor's shoulder while she cards her fingers through Sophia's hair. Zayn and Liam are both laying down, now, Liam's head on Zayn's chest and Zayn's arm behind Liam's back. They're murmuring softly to each other and Harry almost feels bad about hating them. Almost. 

Louis' got one of his hands buried in Harry's curls and the other is resting on his knee, holding the cigarette. Harry whispers into his ear, "mind if I have a drag?" 

"I didn't know you smoke," Louis says softly as he hands over the cigarette. 

Harry inhales slowly, exhales the same, and feels the slight buzzing in his head. He takes another drag before handing it back to Louis and resting his head on his shoulder. "I don't really, but that was just a lot to take in."

Louis hums in agreement and puts out the cigarette after he takes the last drag. "Tomorrow the music starts, y'know." Harry nods again because, yeah, he knows and he's so excited. Louis tugs on one of his curls. "You gonna come to our show? We don't play till evening." 

"Yeah, I'd really like that."

"Me too. Do you want me to get you in the front so you can take some pictures? Or would you rather hang out backstage for this one?"

Harry thinks about it for a moment because he's not really sure. It'd be so amazing to see them from the press section, but he's never been backstage before. He decides to go with the latter. "I think I'd like to be backstage for the first one, if that's alright?"

Louis smiles down at him and nods. "Yeah, that's fine. You can get pictures of all that happens in the background. We actually need some of those." Harry smiles softly and nods against his shoulder, closes his eyes. 

He must've dozed off because when he opens his eyes again everyone's gone except Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis. They're all sleeping, save Louis, and Harry thinks that sounds like a brilliant idea. "Do you mind if I sleep?" He mumbles. 

Louis smoothes his hand up and down Harry's arm and shakes his head. "No, it's pretty late. You should sleep. You're probably exhausted." Harry nods minutely and moves to crawl to his tent. "Do you mind if they stay here?" 

"No, it's fine. It's oddly comforting. If they steal any of my stuff though, I'll probably yell."

Louis chuckles and shakes his head. "No, babe. I won't let that happen. Promise."

Harry keeps making his way to his tent before he hesitates. It's probably a really stupid idea. Truly bad. Awful, even. He just can't help it when he says, "Uhm, Lou, do you wanna sleep in here with me? You've gotta stay in Nick's sleeping bag, but it's yours if you want it."

The smile on Louis' face is blinding, eyes crinkling the way Harry likes, as he says a quiet "yes," and crawls after Harry into the tent. Harry plops down on his sleeping bag and buries his face in his pillow. He doesn't even mind when Louis moves Nick's sleeping bag closer and lays down almost next to him. And he definitely doesn't mind one bit when Louis finds his hand in the dark and laces their fingers together. He falls asleep quickly and with a smile on his face. 

******

When Harry wakes up the next morning, it takes him a minute to realize that he is in fact awake and not still dreaming. He runs a hand over his face before rolling onto his side and opening his eyes. Louis' sitting on the other side of the tent strumming at his guitar and singing softly. His voice is beautiful, different from anyone he's heard, and Harry thinks he could get lost in it forever. 

He tries to be as quiet as he can, doesn't want to make noise in case Louis stops, but he can't help it when he sneezes. Louis jumps in his spot and then giggles at himself. "Awh, that was cute. Didn't know you were awake." He's still got a smile on his face when Harry looks up at him. 

Harry wrinkles his nose at himself and turns his face into the pillow. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting that." Louis just giggles at him again and pokes him in the ribs with his toes. "Where'd you get a guitar?" Harry mumbles into his pillow. 

"I had Alberto get it for me from our hotel. He brought pancakes, too." Louis sounds awfully excited about the pancakes, but Harry doesn't blame him. They do sound pretty good. 

Harry looks at him confused. "Why'd you stay out here with me if you actually had a hotel to stay in? With a proper bed." 

Louis just smiles, his eyes crinkling again, and pokes at Harry's ribs a couple more times. "I much prefer the company down here. I'd sleep here the whole week if it meant I got to stay with you."

"Sap," Harry says back, but he can't wipe the stupid smile off his face either. He sighs before sitting himself up and grabbing one of his sheer button downs. He takes the tank he was wearing off and pulls the shirt over his shoulders, buttons it halfway. When he looks back over to Louis, he's got one hand holding his guitar steady while the other is covering his eyes. "You can look, now," Harry says amused. 

Louis drops his hand back to the guitar and shrugs. "I didn't think it would be proper for me to stare at you while you changed." 

Harry just shrugs. It's not really, but he's never been uncomfortable with his body. He arranges his clothes back into their neat piles and runs a hand through his curls, shakes them out. "I believe I was promised pancakes." Louis hums and motions for Harry to exit the tent, which he does, and Louis follows after him dragging the guitar behind him. 

They get outside the tent and Harry's more than a little surprised to see Lukas sitting in his usual spot having a conversation with Liam. Harry walks around them cautiously as he goes to sit by Niall. Niall moves over for him and then hands him a plate of pancakes. He eats about half of them before Louis shows up next to him and hands his guitar to Alex. "They good?" Louis asks as he tucks into a plate of his own. 

Harry nods happily but doesn't say anything, doesn't really want to make Lukas aware of his presence. Which, of course, doesn't work because about five seconds later Lukas looks over to him with a frown on his face. "Sorry for what I said last night. That was really shitty."

Harry just shrugs while he finishes chewing and then says, "okay, but I don't really understand what your problem is. You were fine with me yesterday afternoon." 

Lukas nods and scrubs his hands over his face. "Yeah, I know. I'm still fine with you. I don't have a problem with you. I was just really, really drunk." 

It's just an excuse, Harry thinks, but he doesn't want to be irritated or upset for the duration of the festival. So he shrugs again and says, "fine. But if you're gonna get yourself that messed up again, don't bother coming back here." 

Lukas agrees and goes back to his conversation with Liam. Louis bumps his elbow against Harry's and smiles softly. "Proud of you," he says only loud enough for Harry to hear. 

Alex plays acoustic versions of their songs on the guitar until he gets bored of it and harasses Niall to let him use his notepad. Niall finally hands it over to him and he writes things down messily while playing around with the chords on the guitar. After a bit he tosses the notepad and pen into the dirt before getting up and walking away with the guitar strapped to his back. 

Harry frowns in confusion, but Niall just laughs. "He doesn't like when what he's writing doesn't come out properly. Probably went to get a drink." 

"The music starts in an hour," Eleanor pipes up from her spot in Sophia's lap. "I was hoping we could watch a few of the performers together before you guys have to play." 

Zayn nods his agreement and throws his leather jacket at Louis. "You should put that on so we don't get mobbed. Everyone will recognize your tats before your face." 

Louis flips him off but does as he's told. He runs his fingers through hair until it's loose, the product no longer holding it back. He messes with his fringe a bit before it lays softly against his forehead. "Yeah?" He asks while looking at Zayn. Zayn looks at him for a moment before nodding his approval. 

They finish their breakfast just as groups of people start making their way towards the stages. They all get up and follow the groups, try their best to blend in, with Paul in front of them and Alberto behind. Harry feels kind of weird because he's not sure whether or not he should be concerned about getting mobbed. But based on how close him and Louis are, and the way Louis' hair is just sitting softly against his forehead, he thinks they'll be alright. 

The first couple shows are entertaining to say the least. He has no idea who either of the performers are, but they're both really good and the crowd is going crazy. He can feel the excitement of everyone around him and the adrenaline coursing through his veins. It's a good thing Louis' by his side, he thinks, because he's not sure how'd he feel if he had to be here alone. It's amazing, really, but he likes that Louis' hand around his waist makes him feel grounded. 

By the time the third performer is halfway through their set, Harry's getting unearthly hot and he's so thirsty his throat feels like sandpaper. Louis laces their fingers together and whispers into his ear, "we're up next. You wanna come back with us now?" Harry nods his head and let's Louis pull him out of the crowd. 

Louis pulls a pass out from his back pocket when they reach the stage, and they all walk up into the back area when he's waved through. He finds a couch for Harry to sit on and steals a bottle of water that was sitting next to it. Harry takes it gratefully and downs half the bottle. His throat feels better and he's already starting to cool down, so he watches as people bustle around him. 

Alex shows up a few minutes later with the guitar still strapped to his back. Niall's walking around with his bass and Zayn's just been handed some drum sticks. Louis doesn't leave Harry's side until they get called to start setting up. 

Louis manages to get his hair back up in his usual quiff, but keeps Zayn's jacket on. He grabs one of the guitars from their section and tunes it for a moment before walking back towards Harry. "Someone's going to come bring you a camera in a bit, alright? You can relax until then. If you need anything, just let Paul or Alberto know. They'll take care of you while I can't." He cups Harry's cheek with his hand and smooths over his cheekbone with his thumb. "I'm really glad you're here, Harry." With that, he turns and walks out on the stage. 

The reaction from the crowd is instantaneous and amazing. Harry had known they were popular, it was kind of hard not to with their band name plastered on nearly every magazine he's seen, but he didn't realize just how much. He slowly gets up from the couch and makes his way over to the side of the stage. 

There's so many people in front of the stage that it's kind of intimidating. Sure, they all had just been out in it, but it didn't seem like there were nearly this many people. Harry has no idea how they do it, honestly, because he's nervous himself and he's not even doing anything. 

They're electric, though, the band is. They all seem to thrive on the crowd's energy, except for Alex who stays on the right side most of the time. Niall is bopping his head along to the music, smile never leaving his face. Zayn's so into the drums, hitting everything perfectly and even doing so much more. And Louis. Well, Louis is just amazing. There's not any other word for it, really. He's got the crowd hanging on his every word like they don't know what's coming next, even though they do. Every now and then he does a hip thrust, which makes Harry giggle but everyone else in the crowd whoops and catcalls. 

When they're on their fourth song, Alberto taps on Harry's shoulder and hands him a camera. Which, oh yeah. He's supposed to actually be doing a job. It's not hard to get good pictures of the guys. Everything they do is so effortless, everything is a perfect shot. It's so, so easy for Harry to just lose himself in taking pictures. He doesn't even watch the show anymore, not really, just focuses on getting enough perfect pictures that will make Louis happy. 

Towards the end of their set, Harry turns and takes pictures of all that's happening behind the scenes. He gets shots of Alberto and Paul having conversations with each other and of them watching the guys perform. Somehow, he's able to capture the look of pride that they both wear as they watch. 

He takes pictures of silly things; someone sleeping on the couch, the differences in Louis' guitars where they're leaning against the wall, and, for some reason, he turns the camera to himself and takes a couple silly pictures. When he turns back to the stage, camera at his side, Louis is staring directly at him, blue eyes twinkling under the stage lights. 

The song finishes, the stage lights go off, and Louis walks off the stage. He squeezes Harry's shoulder when he passes him and switches his guitar with a different one. He slings the strap over his shoulder, tunes it, before walking back to Harry and stopping in front of him. "You having fun?" He asks, slightly out of breath. 

Harry nods, the smile on his face never leaving. "Yeah, you guys are really great. I got some awesome pictures, too."

Louis wipes the back of his hand across his forehead and makes a face at the sweat that's pooled there. "I can't wait to see them. This is the last song, so will you show me them after?" 

"Yeah, 'course, Lou." 

"Good, that's good." Louis smiles at him beautifully then looks out at the stage. "I gotta go finish." He hesitates for a moment before placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "This ones for you, alright?" Louis squeezes his shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. 

Harry just watches as Louis walks back onto stage and stops in front of the mic. The stage lights go up and he looks briefly at Alex, waits for his nod, and says, "This is a song Alex wrote. It's been a big favorite of everyone's. But, I'm gonna use Alex's words as a dedication." Louis looks over to Harry and smiles, winks, then starts to play.

When the opening chords of "I Wanna Be Yours" rings through Harry's ears, he has to consciously make an effort to not squeal like a teenage girl. He watches, mesmerized, as the band plays through the song. They finish their set and say their goodbyes before they all come running off stage.

Harry thinks Niall might have said something as he walked by, but he doesn't really care, can't when Louis' looking right at him and walking towards him. He hands off his guitar to Zayn when he moves past them and stops in front of Harry. There's a shy smile on his face when he asks, "was that okay?"

"Was that- Lou, you seriously just dedicated a song to me. How is that not okay?" Louis just shrugs, and bites his lips like he's waiting for Harry to properly answer the question. "Did you mean it?"

"The song?" Louis looks confused but at Harry's nod he says, "Yeah, 'course. I sang it for you."

"I don't usually do this," Harry says mostly to himself. He hesitates for a second but asks, "this is technically our fourth date, yeah?"

Louis' eyebrows are pinched together and there's a frown on his face. He's just so confused. "Fourth? How do you figure?"

"Okay, well, technically the first night we met, then we did lunch and dinner last night, and breakfast this morning. Now, this," Harry says quickly as he gestures wildly. 

"Fourth date, then. I can agree to that."

"Okay, good. Fourth I can do." Harry bites his lip for a moment before leaning in slowly and connecting his lips with Louis'. Louis makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat, but is quick to wrap his arms around Harry's waist and pull him close. They kiss till they're both breathless and panting. Louis rests their foreheads together and hums before he says softly, "What happens after the fifth?" It earns him a giggle from Harry and swat on the arm, but he's not complaining because he's met with no resistance when he molds their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been, like, 24 hours and I've already finished two chapters? I AM A MACHINE.


	4. R U Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 things:
> 
> 1\. This is where some sex things happen  
> 2\. Everything is in Louis' perspective except the first and last scene  
> 3\. My beta is currently on vacation, so it's basically only been read over by me.  
> 4\. This is where it gets weird.

When they pull apart neither one of them can wipe the silly smiles off their face. They stay wrapped up in each other, their foreheads still pressed together, until Niall starts throwing water at them. "Guys, gross. I see enough of that shite from Zayn and Liam." Louis rolls his eyes but pulls back from Harry.

Louis twines their fingers together and pulls him back outside. They walk for a bit with the rest of the guys before stopping at that path that leads to the hotels. Louis tugs him into his side and brushes Harry's curls off his face. 

"Listen, this might sound weird, but don't think I'm propositioning you." Louis makes a at face at himself. "Okay, not that I wouldn't, but that's not really the point. The point," he says and rolls his eyes at himself. "I was just wondering if you'd like to stay at the hotel with us? Like, you obviously don't have to stay with me. You could stay with Niall, or the girls, or I could get you your own room. I'd just rather you be inside with us than out here in the middle of the night by yourself."

Harry giggles at Louis and kisses him quiet. "Don't panic, Lou. I understand. I'd actually really like that. I don't want to be out here without you," he says, his face turning red from the admission.

“Really? That’s great.” Louis is positively beaming now. Harry’s pretty sure Louis shines brighter than the sun. “So, just tell me where you’d like to stay, babe, and I’ll do it.” 

“Uhm, I’d rather stay with you. If that’s alright,” Harry makes sure to tack on. “I’ll sleep on the couch and everything.” 

Louis rolls his eyes and starts them down the path to the hotel. “You’re too sweet for your own good. If anyone will be sleeping on the couch, it’ll be me.” 

The walk back to the hotel isn’t as long as the walk to his own tent, Harry realizes. It’s only about ten minutes and with Louis by his side it feels instantaneous. Louis leads them over to the elevator and presses the button for the top floor when they get inside. Harry starts fidgeting while they wait to arrive at Louis’ floor. It’s just, Harry doesn’t do this. He can’t remember the last time he went back to someone’s hotel room, especially after just meeting them. And, he can’t really decide if Louis’ expecting something to happen. 

He gets so caught up in his head that he doesn’t realize when the doors have opened at the top floor. Louis tugs gently on Harry’s hand, which gets him to snap out of his thoughts and follow Louis down the hall. They stop in front of a door at the end of the hall, which Louis unlocks, before Louis motions for him to go ahead. Harry walks into the room hesitantly and very, very carefully. 

The whole room is painted a light a grey and it’s divided into two sections. There’s a couch against one wall with an end table on either side and there’s a tv and a desk across from it. The other section of the room has a wet bar, a mini fridge, and a dining table with four chairs. There’s a door in between the two sections, which Harry’s pretty sure leads to the bedroom, and a large white area rug in the middle of the room. It makes Harry nervous to be in a room this nice because what if he does something stupid, like break something. 

Louis closes the door behind them and squeezes once at Harry’s shoulders. “Sorry if it’s a bit much. We needed to rent out a floor for us all and the women have expensive taste.” Harry giggles nervously, not quite sure what to say. When Louis walks over to the door that leads to the bedroom, Harry follows, but kind of wishes he hadn’t. 

The bedroom is more extravagant than the sitting room was, even though he didn’t think that was possible. There’s a king size bed sitting in the middle of the room, end tables on either side like with the couch, and there’s a dresser across from it with a tv sitting in the middle. The rooms large enough that there’s a couch under the window and a desk against the far wall. Harry just clears his throat and turns to Louis, eyes wide, “Can I, uh, can I use the bathroom?”

“Yeah, babe, ‘course. There’s a pack of toothbrushes under the sink, courtesy of the hotel.” Louis grins at him and Harry tries to return it, but he just doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

Harry opens the door next to the desk and walks in, closes it behind him. Every room in this place is so extravagant, it’s ridiculous. There’s a huge bathtub next to a standalone shower, the toilet right next to it, and a vanity directly in front of Harry. Harry just frowns because he’s going to have to get used to all of this if he’s staying with Louis for the next week. He shakes his head and goes about his business before grabbing a toothbrush from under the sink. He cleans his teeth and smiles when he runs his tongue over them and feels the smoothness. 

When he opens the door and steps back in the bedroom, Louis’ standing in front of the window looking out. He’s just wearing his pants, so Harry’s pretty sure it’s alright when he unbuttons his shirt and slides it down his shoulders. He walks over to Louis and wraps his arms around him from behind, rests his chin on Louis’ shoulder when he leans back into him. 

“Thank you for letting me stay here with you. Sorry I’m not used to all this.” Louis just shrugs and continues looking out the window, folds his hands over Harry’s. He’s really nervous, but he has to ask anyways, just to be sure. “You’re not, like, expecting anything from me tonight, are you?” Harry asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Louis turns in his arms and rubs the back of his hand across Harry’s cheek. “What? No, babe, definitely not,” he says sincerely. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, alright? I really like you, yeah? I’m not gonna ruin that just to have sex with you.” 

Harry nods at him appeased and presses their foreheads together. “I’m sorry for asking, but thank you. Means a lot. I like you, too.” Louis hums softly and seems content to just stand with him. After a few moments, Harry licks his lips and whispers into the space between them, “Can I kiss you, Lou?”

“Yeah, ‘course. You never have to ask,” Louis whispers back before rocking up onto the balls of his feet and kissing Harry softly. Harry sighs against his lips and wraps his arms around him tighter to pull him in closer. 

They get lost in the way their lips move gently against one another, the soft sounds the only noise breaking through the silence. For some reason, Harry starts to feel bold, wants more, so he slides his tongue against the seam of Louis’ lips. Louis makes an aborted noise into his mouth before sucking Harry’s tongue into his mouth. He slides one of his hands into Harry’s curls and tugs softly, the other hand resting on Harry’s jaw. 

Louis pushes at the hinge of Harry’s jaw and tugs a little harder at his hair. He changes the angle, a bit, so that he can take more control of the kiss. It takes a moment for Harry to give up the fight for dominance, but when he finally does he relaxes and lets Louis’ explore his mouth how he wants. Louis gets lost in the kiss and pulls more forcefully at Harry’s hair than he intended, but the guttural moan that he lets out is more than enough to let Louis know that he doesn’t mind a bit. 

Harry lets it go like that for a few more minutes before he pulls back and licks at his lips. When he blinks open his eyes, he’s still a bit dazed, his head swimming. He buries his face in Louis’ neck and hums happily when Louis pets at his curls. “‘M sorry. I had to stop now or I know I wouldn’t have,” he mumbles into Louis’ neck, kisses the skin there. 

“It’s alright, love. I don’t mind a bit.” Louis kisses Harry’s cheek and extracts himself from the embrace. He’s nearly made it to the door when Harry grabs hold of his hand. 

“Would you mind staying?” Harry asks and then shakes his head. “What I mean is, I would like you to stay.” 

Louis smiles softly and nods, lets Harry lead him to the bed. They lift up the blankets and crawl into bed. Harry turns his back to Louis and says quietly, “I like a cuddle. I’m the little spoon.” Louis laughs against his neck, but obeys and scoots closer. He puts his arm around Harry’s middle and tucks their legs together before resting his head between Harry’s shoulder blades, kisses the skin there. Harry snuffles quietly, content, and lets his eyes fall closed. 

*****

Louis wakes up to a pounding on his door. This is decidedly not how he wanted to wake up, especially this morning in particular. Harry stirs in his arms but stops when Louis whispers, “it’s alright, babe. Go back to sleep,” into his ear and kisses the back of his neck. He extracts himself slowly before grabbing Harry’s shirt off the floor and slipping it over his shoulders. 

The pounding is just getting louder and Louis is quickly getting annoyed. He makes his way through the hotel room before he finally reaches the main door and pulls it open. “What do you want?” He snaps. 

Liam is standing in front of him, his fist still in the air, and he looks upset. “Lou, we need to talk. Like, right now.” He says quickly before furrowing his brows and asking, “Wait, why are you wearing Harry’s shirt.” 

“He’s staying here, alright? He’s sleeping, actually, so can we make this quick?”

“No, it’s not like that, Louis. It’s serious.” 

“What’s it about, then?” Louis asks with an eyebrow raised.

Liam sighs heavily and crosses his arms across his chest, leans against the door frame. “It’s about Lukas. Things are getting really out of hand.”

“Fuck,” Louis says as he scrubs his hands over his face. “Fuck, alright. Have everyone meet in your room, okay? I’ll be there in, like, five minutes. Does Alex need to be there?” When Liam shakes his head no, Louis continues. “Send him over here. I need someone to keep an eye on Harry, just in case, and he’s one of the few I trust right now.”

“Will do, boss. See you in a few.” 

Louis closes the door in Liam’s face and rests his forehead against the cool wood. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, then walks back to the bedroom. He crawls into the bed behind Harry and leans over him. “Harry, love,” he whispers softly.

Harry stirs a bit, snuffles softly, before turning onto his back and blinking up at Louis. “Hey, Lou. Why’re you up?” His voice is gravelly from sleep and Louis really wishes he could hear more of that. 

“I have a meeting with the lads. I forgot about it, but I need to go before I’m late.” Harry nods his head slightly and lets his eyes slip shut again. Louis kisses his forehead and smiles when Harry hums happily. “I’m having Alex stay here with you, alright? If you need anything just let him know; he knows where I’ll be just in case.” He kisses Harry on the lips softly and crawls back out of bed.

It only takes him about ten seconds to decide that he’s keeping Harry’s shirt on. It's really soft against his skin, but he’s not denying the fact that he’s leaving it on because it smells like Harry. He pulls on a pair of jeans he’s left on the floor and grabs his pack of cigarettes from the table by the bed. There’s a pair of boots at the end of the bed, so he picks them up and carries them with him. 

When he gets opens the door, Alex is standing across the hall leaning against the wall. He nods at Louis and makes his way through the door, closes it softly behind him. Louis makes the short walk down the hall to Liam’s room and knocks twice. Zayn opens the door for him and locks it behind them, leads him into the bedroom. 

Sophia’s leaning against the foot of the bed, Eleanor between her legs, her back against Sophia’s front, with their fingers entwined where they rest on Eleanor’s stomach. Niall’s laying on the bed on his back, his head hanging over the edge while he watches Paul and Alberto play a game of cards on the floor. Zayn’s makes his way to where Liam’s sitting on the couch and plops down on his lap. 

Louis takes a cigarette out of his pack and tosses it on the dresser. He grabs the lighter that’s sitting next to it and lights his cigarette. He takes a long pull as he sets the lighter down and turns to face everyone. “Alright, Liam, tell me what’s going on.” 

Zayn runs his hand through Liam’s hair until Liam’s calmed down enough to talk. “Lukas came to me today, right, and he was talking all kinds of crazy. I don’t know what’s going on with him, Lou, I really don’t.” He stops and shakes his head. 

Louis leans back against the dresser, arms crossed over his chest and one ankle crossed in front of the other. “Zee, did he tell you what happened? I don’t want him to have to talk if it’s gonna upset him so much.” He takes another pull of his cigarette and exhales slowly, watches as the smoke comes out of his nose. 

“He doesn’t know. I didn’t want to tell anyone until I talked to you first. I just- I don’t want to tell you. I don’t want you to know what he’s planned.”

“Liam, come on. If you don’t tell me we can’t fix the problem.” 

“I’m pretty sure there’s only one way to fix this, Lou,” Liam says darkly. 

Louis cocks an eyebrow and takes a final drag on his cigarette before putting it out on the ashtray next to him. "How do you feel about that? I won't do anything without your go ahead, you know that."

"If that's what it takes. He's starting to scare me." Liam pauses to take a breath. "This morning he came to me and started talking to me about Harry. He saw you two kissing at the show last night and apparently followed you back to the hotel. He told me he wants it to end, you and Harry."

"Alright," Louis says slowly. "What else?"

"He said- fuck, Lou, I'm so sorry. He said that he wanted me to get in touch with Brian. Told me if I got ahold of him and arranged a meeting he'd pay me."

Louis breathes slowly through his nose and squeezes his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Brian is only good for one thing. Did you call him?" He knows it comes out a little harsh, but he can't help it. 

Liam looks shocked. "Louis, what the fuck? Of course I didn't call him." He makes to stand up, but Zayn shoots him a look that must indicate that it's a really bad idea for him to move. "I came straight here, alright? He just- he was really serious about it. He told me if I didn't help him he'd find someone who would." 

Louis can't keep it in anymore. He picks up the ashtray and throws it against the wall, watches as it shatters and all the pieces of glass fall to the ground. "God damn it!" He yells. "Fuck!" He turns around so his back is facing the rest of them and slams his fist on the dresser. "Is that it, then?" 

"Unfortunately not, no." Liam says cautiously. "That's the only bit that involves Harry, though, if it's worth anything."

"What else could there possibly be?" 

"You don't actually want to know the answer to that," Eleanor pipes up. 

When Louis turns around Niall's sitting up on the bed giving him a wary look. "I talked to Ed last night. Apparently Lukas has been trying to sell."

"Sell what exactly?" Louis asks. 

"He, uh, he's been trying to sell coke. Of course Ed told him it wasn't possible. Everyone knows we don't push drugs." 

Louis nods once and even though he doesn't really want to know the answer, he asks anyways. "What else?" 

Eleanor clears her throat before leaning over and pulling a stack of letters out from underneath the bed. She places them at Louis' feet and leans back against Sophia. 

"What are these?" Louis ask as he toes at the pile. 

"Death threats," Zayn chimes in helpfully. "He's been sending them to El."

Louis' eyes snap over to Zayn at the same time Sophia yells, "what the actual fuck?" 

"El, you need to start talking."

Eleanor plays with Sophia's fingers where there still locked around her waist. "I've been getting them for a couple months. At first they were pretty harmless. He was just threatening to tell my dad what was going on, but then they got really twisted. He started talking about how he would make sure my dad would find out in front of his mates so he'd have no choice but to handle the situation himself. And then," she pauses for a moment, tears prickling at her eyes, before she clears her throat and starts in a small voice. 

"And then he said that he wouldn't tell my dad. That he'd kill me himself and leave the pieces for my dad to find. Said he'd do the same to Sophia." She's full on crying, now, her shoulders shaking and she turns around and buries her face in Sophia's neck. Sophia wraps her arms around her and murmurs softly while staring pointedly at Louis. 

"Fuck," he says and runs a shaky hand through his hair. "Fuck. Why didn't you guys tell me earlier? Maybe we could've done something."

"No one thought he was serious until this morning. He's never even done anything that's made him seem capable of that kind of stuff," Niall says as he leans over the bed and runs his fingers through Eleanor's hair. 

"What do we do, then? I'm not deciding alone. We're a team." 

Louis stands there and waits while everyone thinks. After a few moments Liam whispers a quiet, "call Brian." Everyone in the room nods their agreement, all with the same solemn looks on their face. Well, everyone except for Sophia that is. 

Sophia has a cold, dark look on her face. Her jaws set and her hands are shaking where they rub at Eleanor's back. She stands up abruptly, pulls Eleanor up with her, and walks over to the door. She pauses with her hand on the doorknob and says harshly, "You need to do something. Now, Louis. If you don't, then you better be sure as shit that I will." She walks out the door with Eleanor's hand in hers and slams the door behind them. 

Louis pinches the bridge of his nose and inhales deeply. The whole room is silent, shocked into it by Sophia's outburst. The silence is stifling and it makes them realize the true weight of the situation. No one says anything, either because they don't know what to say or because they're afraid to add to the pressure everyone's already feeling. 

The first one that speaks up, though, is Niall. "Well, my wife is a bad bitch," he says matter of factly. Everyone in the room just stares at him for a bit before they all start laughing. It does nothing to take away from the heaviness of the situation, but it helps them breathe a bit easier. 

Louis scrubs his hand over his face before looking over to Alberto. "You're going to keep an eye on Harry. Make sure you know where he is, who he's with, and don't let Lukas anywhere near him. If anything happens to him on your watch, you'll be answering to me. Got it?" 

Alberto nods his head and stands up. "I'll go stand outside his door. No time like the present." He motions at Paul to follow him, which he does after making sure to grab their deck of cards. 

"Liam, is there anyway you can find Brian? I know he's here somewhere, but no one ever informed me of his location. That's a problem in itself, except we don't really have time for that, do we?" Louis chuckles darkly and rubs at his temples. “I can’t do this right now. I have to go check on Harry. Just- Can you just get in touch with Brian and tell him he is not allowed to have any contact with Lukas until the barrel of his gun is pressed against his skull? Can you do that for me?” 

No one says anything, but he doesn’t bother waiting for them to answer anyways. He picks his pack of cigarettes up again and lights one before walking out the door. He’s nearly made it to the door of his room when someone grabs his arm from behind. It’s just instinct, really, when he pulls his arm back and connects his fist with the face of whoever’s standing behind him. 

“Oh, shit. My bad,” Louis says and takes a drag of his cigarette. He ashes on the ground and shakes his hand out. “I didn’t mean to do that, but, damn, your face is hard.” 

Liam just laughs through his hand and the blood. Louis’ pretty sure he’s broken it, judging by all the blood. It’s pretty gross, he thinks, but he can’t really feel too awful about it, especially considering what they had just talked about. “It’s fine. I should know better than to come up behind you. Maybe now I’ll learn.” His voice is muffled from where his hand is placed over it and there’s blood seeping out between the spaces of his fingers. “I actually need to speak with you. Privately this time.” 

“Can we talk right here?” 

“Uhm, I guess,” Liam looks hesitant, but complies anyways. “Louis, do you know what you’re doing? With Harry?” 

Louis takes another long drag and leans back against the wall. He stares down at the ground long enough to smoke half his cigarette before his shoulders slump and he digs the heel of his hand into his eye. “No, I don’t. I don’t fucking know what I’m doing anymore.” He lets his hands drop back to his sides but doesn’t look up. “I just like him a lot, alright? I don’t want anything to happen to him.” 

“Are you planning on continuing whatever this is when you get back to Sheffield?” Liam asks as we waves a hand around.

“Yeah, of course I do. I don’t even know where he lives, but I’d drive across the country every other day if I had to.” 

“Lou, please don’t hit me again, but I seriously think you need to talk to him. If you’re planning on staying with him, he should know what’s going on.” 

Louis just shakes his head and finishes off his cigarette. “I can’t do that, Liam. For once, I don’t think I’ve known him long enough. It’s not really something you bring up this quickly. But I just- I don’t want to lose him.” He finally looks up at Liam and looks him directly in the eye when he says, “I can’t.” 

Liam’s shoulders slump and he sighs heavily. “Alright, fine. Don’t tell him now, but if you keep this going when we get home, you’re going to have to tell him at some point. I know you’re afraid of losing him, but if you don’t tell him- if he finds out from someone else, you’re going to lose him and you might not get him back. An honest man is always a better man.” He squeezes Louis on the shoulder once before walking back to his room. 

 

*****

Louis crawls back into bed with Harry. He's so exhausted that he just flops down face first, not even bothering to take off his clothes. When he falls asleep, he has nightmares for the first time since he was a kid. They're all just pieces, flashes of him watching Harry die, watching Eleanor die. There's so much blood coming from both of them and he doesn't know who to help first. 

The decision is made for him when Eleanor dies and Harry starts yelling his name. He runs over to Harry, but by the time he reaches him, there's just so much blood it's impossible to find where it's coming from. The last thing that comes out of Harry's mouth is a helpless, Lou, and then that's it. The light in his green eyes is gone and his body is just lying there cold and bloody and lifeless. 

He wakes up gasping for breath and shaking, his fringe matted to his forehead with sweat. There might be tears rolling down his face, but he can't really tell, doesn't really care because he can't get the image of Harry dying out of his head. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to take deep breaths but he just can't breathe. 

It's takes him a moment to realize, but Harry's already at his side, rubbing at his back, and repeating that everything's alright, that it's all okay. Louis shakes his head because, no, nothing is alright. He turns into Harry and wraps his arms tight around him. He kisses at Harry's neck and shoulders, can't stop grabbing at his skin. It's just, he has to make sure he's okay, make sure it really was just a dream. 

Louis doesn't even realize he's saying these things out loud until Harry grabs his face and looks into his eyes. "Lou, Louis, I'm okay. I'm right here. Everything's fine." He keeps repeating it until Louis looks into his eyes, sees how green and full of life they're really are, and finally nods. 

Harry brushes his thumbs against his cheekbones before leaning in and kissing him softly. Louis just can't help it when he pushes harder against Harry and slips his tongue into Harry's mouth. He feels like he can't get enough air into his lungs, like he can't breathe unless he's sharing Harry's air. Harry lets him, though, lets him take what he wants. 

He knocks Louis onto his back and crawls over him so he's straddling his hips. He holds himself up with one hand on either side of Louis's face and kisses down his neck, nips at his jaw. Louis' still got a tight grip on Harry's hips and he uses it to his advantage when Harry starts grinding minutely on him. He pushes at Harry's hips a bit until he gets the point and starts moving his hips faster. 

Harry connects their lips again, except this time it's filthy and desperate because they both need each other now. He pulls back with a nip to Louis' lip and sits up. He's still straddling Louis' lap, but now he's got his hands planted firmly on Louis' chest and he's staring down at him with a hungry look in his eyes.

The shirt that Louis' wearing is still unbuttoned, his torso on full display. Harry runs his nails down Louis' chest, makes sure they catch briefly on his nipples, before he rests them on his stomach just above the button of his jeans. It's making Louis squirm, the way Harry's just watching him, but he keeps his eyes trained on Harry's. 

Harry must find whatever he was looking for in Louis' eyes because he leans forward and bites at the underside of Louis' jaw, licks up his neck to his ear before whispering, "I really like when you wear my clothes." He kisses his way back down Louis' neck and then sucks a mark onto his collarbone. Somehow, Louis totally manages to miss the part where Harry undoes the flies on his jeans, because next thing he knows Harry has a hand inside his jeans and is rubbing at him through his pants. 

It's amazing, really, that Louis finds the strength to ask, "you sure, baby? We don't have to do anything."

He can feel Harry smirk against his collarbone and only whines a little when he removes his hand and sits back up. He moves so he's sitting in between Louis' legs and pushes them up until Louis' knees are bent and his feet are flat against the bed. There's a smile on his face, almost innocent, when Harry asks, "Lou, can I give you a blow job?" 

Louis is pretty sure he's going to choke on air, but there's a never a time that he would say no to that. He just nods his head slowly and stares up at Harry, eyes wide and lips parted. Harry smiles at him again and then hooks his fingers under the waistband of Louis' pants. He pulls down his jeans and boxers in one go before settling himself back between Louis' thighs. The way Harry's eyes roam his body, from his chest to stomach, his arms and his thighs, then finally resting on where his cock is lying hard against his stomach, makes Louis turn red. 

Harry thinks for a moment, nails grazing lightly up and down Louis' thighs, before he whispers, "leave the shirt on." He moves around until he's comfortable and then licks his before taking Louis in his hand. He starts of slow, teasing really, just doing enough to keep Louis hard and panting, eyes squeezed shut. 

It's not until Louis whines in the back of his throat that Harry finally leans down and licks at the tip. He licks from the base of Louis' cock to the tip, circles it with his tongue, and then closes his mouth over the head. Slowly, because everything with Harry just seems to be slow, he takes more of Louis into his mouth, keeps going until his lips meet his fingers. 

It only takes a couple seconds for Harry to get comfortable with the weight on his tongue and then he removed his hand from the base of Louis' dick and looks up at him. When they lock eyes, Harry holds his gaze while he makes a show of putting his hands behind his back. Louis' probably going to die. 

He doesn't need to be told twice, though, so he grabs a fistful of Harry's curls and slowly starts to rock his hips up into Harry's mouth. The moan that's been fighting it's way out since Harry first touched him, finally gets past his lips when Harry hollows his cheeks. "Fuck, Harry, your mouth," Louis gets out breathlessly. 

Harry closes his eyes and hums around Louis' cock, which earns him another moan and the hand in his curls to tighten. Louis' given up all pretenses at this point, and starts to fuck into Harry's mouth faster and deeper. The first time he hits the back of his throat, Harry nearly gags, but when Louis goes to pull out, Harry just lets out a whine and takes more of him in. 

This time when Louis hits his throat, Harry just breathes heavily through his nose and relaxes his muscles. Louis tugs hard at Harry's curls, which cause him to moan beautifully around Louis' cock and take him that much deeper. Harry had closed his eyes at some point, but when he blinks them open and looks up at Louis there's tears pooling in the corners and his eyelashes are clumped together. Louis bites his lip and watches Harry breath heavily through his nose a few more times and blink away a couple of tears

Harry hums around him one more time before taking him as far as he can and then swallowing around Louis' cock. Louis can't help the moan that's ripped from his throat and he definitely can't help what happens when he does it again. When Harry swallows around his cock the next time, Louis cries out and yanks on Harry's hair. Harry moans from the pain at the same time Louis starts coming. He swallows all of it and then wipes the corners of his mouth before licking his fingers clean. 

Harry sits back on his haunches and waits until Louis' caught his breath. When he finally does, he pushes himself up and grabs Harry by the back of the neck, forced their lips together. He can taste himself on Harry's tongue and its intoxicating. He sucks on Harry's tongue and plunges his tongue into Harry's mouth, explores it, until the only thing he can taste is just Harry. 

Louis pops the button on Harry's jeans and pulls them down enough to get Harry's cock free. He spits in his hand before kissing Harry again and wrapping his hand around his cock. It's messy and there's no finesse, but the little whines and breathless moans that keep falling from Harry's mouth let's him know it's enough. 

Harry pulls away from the kiss and turns his face into Louis' neck, starts chanting Louis' name. When he comes, he moans beautifully and bites down on Louis' shoulder. Louis gets up and walks to the bathroom. He wets one of the wash clothes and cleans off his hand before going back to the bedroom. 

Harry's laying in the middle of the bed now, his jeans carelessly kicked off, and he's got an arm covering his eyes. Louis knees his way onto the bed and over to where he's laying. He cleans up Harry's stomach and cock, careful of over sensitivity, and then flops down onto his back. 

Louis pulls Harry into his side and cards his fingers through Harry's hair when he rests his head on Louis' chest just above his heart. He's mindlessly drawing shapes on Louis' chest and he swallows harshly before whispering, "I don't know what you're doing to me, Lou. I just. I want you all the time. I need you all the time." He turns his face into Louis' chest and just breathes for a moment before placing a gentle kiss to the skin there. His chin digs into Louis' chest when he turns to look up at him, "And I don't really want it to stop." 

******

Louis' sitting on the couch in Liam's room with Harry perched in his lap. He's playing with Louis' fingers where they're wrapped around his middle and watching some movie that's playing on the tv. Louis's got his chin resting on Harry's shoulder watching as well, but he's just not into it. He's nervous because not only is the last night of the festival, but Harry's leaving tomorrow afternoon and he's not quite sure how he's going to deal with that yet. 

Besides that, he's waiting in Liam's sitting room because Alberto had woken him up and told him he needed to meet with Liam about the next step. That was an hour ago, though, and Liam and Zayn have been in the shower since him and Harry arrived. He's just so nervous and he doesn't much like the way his stomach turning because of it. 

The only thing that's keeping him sane is Harry's weight on him and the giggles that come out of his mouth whenever he finds something funny. Occasionally, Harry will turn his head to the side and kiss Louis' nose or cheek, which is enough to keep him smiling and as calm as he can be while he waits for Liam. 

Finally, when the movies nearly over and Louis is starting to fidget with anticipation, the door to the bedroom opens and Zayn walks into the sitting room. He's got a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and his skin is still tinted red from the hot water. He sits down next to Louis and Harry on the couch and drums his fingers against the side of Louis' thigh. "He's waiting for you," he says as he lights his cigarette. 

Louis pats Harry's sides until he gets up enough for Louis to slide out from underneath him. He fixes Zayn with a pointed look and says, "Take care of my boy." Zayn rolls his eyes, but nods nonetheless. Louis kisses Harry on the cheek, whispers, "be right back," and then heads into the bedroom being sure to shut the door behind him. 

Liam's sitting at the desk in just his trousers writing something down in a notebook. He looks up when he hears the door shut, Louis barely holding in a laugh when he sees Liam's nose is still bandaged up and the bruise by his eye has gotten worse, and motions for Louis to take a seat on the bed while he finishes whatever he was writing. Louis listens, of course, and perches on the end of the bed. 

"Have you thought about telling him yet?" Liam asks as he busies himself with putting his things away. 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Of course I've thought about it, Liam. It's just not that easy."

"It seems pretty easy to me."

"Well, that's because you and Zayn have always been in it together," he snaps. "Is this what you woke me up for? Because if it is then I'm just going back to bed." He makes to get up and leave, but Liam stands up and walks over to him before he can. 

"You're being a child, Louis. But, no, that's not what we have to talk about." Louis just crosses his arms over his chest and quirks an eyebrow at Liam. "I've spoken with Brian again. He says he can go by and do it tonight. We just have to make sure Harry stays away." 

Louis shrugs and runs his fingers through his fringe. "That shouldn't be too hard. He's not been back since I've asked him to stay with us. We're having a celebration after the last show, right? Then he'll just stay with me after, like he has been, and I'll keep him in my room until Nick shows up tomorrow."

"Does Nick know he's supposed to come to the hotel and not the campground?"

"Yeah," Louis says and nods. "I had Harry call him from the room last night."

Liam thinks for a moment, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed, before he nods as well. "Yeah, alright. Everything should be okay, then. Just don't let him out of your sight if you can help it."

"Don't really plan on it. The only time he's not with me, Alberto's got his eye on him. I don't think he'll be able to sneak off. When was the last time someone was able to get passed him?" 

"Alright, yeah, good point. Have either of you heard from Luke?" 

"I have, but not Harry. He's not said anything to Harry and he won't ever again." Louis looks up at Liam, worry in his eyes, and says gently, "it's alright if you don't want to do it like this. We can figure something else out. Whatever you want." 

Liam takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "He won't stop, Lou. He's still talking crazy to me; it's just getting worse. I think this is the only option we have. There's no other way to stop him." 

 

******

They walk off stage after their last song and Louis is buzzing. He's high off adrenaline and he feels electric. As soon as he reaches the back, Harry jumps into his arms, arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and he can't help but seal their lips together.

Harry giggles against his lips when Niall starts throwing water at them. They're used to it by now, though, since he's done it nearly every time he's caught them kissing. Louis lets Harry down and kisses him on the forehead. "We'll pick that up later, love," he says while he looks pointedly at Niall. Niall just throws his head back with a laugh and walks off. 

Louis laces their fingers together and pulls him along while they all walk back to the hotel. All of them are completely silent for different reasons. Liam, Alberto, and Paul are the only ones that are focused solely on what’s going to happen tonight; what it means to have Brian involved. The rest of the guys, except Harry, are still riding the high from the performance. It’s bittersweet for them; it was amazing to play the show, like it always is, but now it’s over and they’re not really sure when they’re going to get to play again. 

The girls are already waiting in Liam’s room because they didn’t feel the need to watch the show again. Plus, everyone thought it would be better for them to stay away from the campsites just in case something went wrong. And Louis. Well, Louis is worrying himself with everything that’s on the others’ mind, but he’s always worried about what’s going to happen with him and Harry when the morning comes. 

The past few days have been amazing, to say the least. He can’t remember the last time he had so much fun with another person. He can’t remember the last time he liked someone as much as he likes Harry. It’s ridiculous, really, how smitten he is. There’s not doubt in his mind that he wants to keep seeing Harry and as soon as they get back to the hotel he has every intention of getting the boy’s phone number and address so he can see him. 

They’ve been spending every moment together and Louis’ surprised neither one of them are tired of the other. When they have time between doing things for the festival and dealing with Louis’ group of friends, they spend every moment learning things about each other. Louis knows so much about Anne and Gemma that he feels like he’s met them already. He told Harry about his home life growing up and how much all of his siblings mean to him and how grateful he is that he can finally support them properly. 

There’s even stupid things they learn about each other in between the important bits. They’ve learned each other’s favorites colors (“Mine changes frequently, but right now it’s green.” “The color of the ocean.”), where they’d go on vacation if ever gotten the chance (“I think Cuba. It’s really pretty there.” “I agree. Somewhere in the Caribbean would be nice.”), and what their first jobs were. It doesn’t scare Louis that he knows he could fall hopelessly in love with him, it probably should, but it doesn’t at all. He just wants to get closer to Harry, to be able to fall in love with him and take care of him in every way. 

Louis’ stuck in his thoughts until they finally make it to Liam’s room and Harry’s face is suddenly in front of him. Louis smiles, can’t help it, and just smiles wider when Harry smiles back. “Where’d you go, Lou? You were stuck in your head for awhile.”

“Nowhere important, babe. I’m back now.” He kisses Harry softly on the lips and then walks them over to the couch. He sits with his back against the armrest and pulls Harry down in between his legs with Harry’s back pressed to his front. Harry grabs his hands from behind himself and wraps them around his waist, plays with his fingers. 

Eleanor and Sophia walk out of the bedroom and into the sitting room. Their clothes are rumpled and their hair’s a mess, both of them blushing to the tips of their ears. Louis just hopes Harry doesn’t notice, so he kisses at the back of Harry’s neck and tickles at his sides. Harry’s giggles fill the room and somehow it brings a smile to everyone’s face. Harry’s just infectious, Louis determines. 

Zayn, Liam, and Niall are all carrying different bottles of alcohol and a couple glasses when they make their way back to the sitting room. Liam opens the bottle of champagne and pours both of the girls a glass and sets the bottle on the table. Zayn fills the two glasses he’s holding with wine before handing Louis and Harry each a glass and giving the bottle to Liam. Niall’s holding what appears to be whiskey, which makes everyone else wrinkle their nose. 

The girls somehow manage to squeeze the both of them into one of the arm chairs, while Niall sits in front of the couch. Liam sits opposite Louis and Harry on the couch and pulls Zayn down onto his lap, careful not to spill the bottle in his hand. Alex brings over a deck of cards and sits in front of Niall before dealing between the two of them. He grabs the bottle of whiskey from Niall’s hands while Niall reviews his cards and takes a swig of that. Louis’ pretty sure they’re playing a game of go-fish, but he doesn’t say anything because the moment is perfect and he doesn’t want anything to ruin it. 

All of them, except Paul, Alberto and Louis, get decidedly very drunk. Louis has one of Harry’s arms wrapped around his neck while he tries to walk him down the hall to their room, Alberto slowly trailing behind them. Niall and Alex had passed out wrapped up in each other on the floor, card game forgotten. Zayn and Liam had went into the bedroom right about the time Louis decided to leave. He really didn’t want to stick around for that. 

Louis somehow manages to get Harry down to his pants and into bed, then crawls in after him. He is definitely surprised when Harry straddles him and forces his tongue into Louis’ mouth. He starts grinding down on him, which Louis would usually be totally okay with, but. “Baby, you’re drunk,” he says when he finally manages to detach their lips. 

Harry pouts down at him, pupils blown and cheeks flushed. Louis just shakes his head and rolls them over so Harry’s underneath them. “Not tonight, babe. I definitely, definitely want to, just not tonight.” He kisses Harry gently on the lips and rests their foreheads together. Harry eventually nods against him. 

It was a good thing, apparently, that Louis declined, because less than five minutes later Harry’s fast asleep. Louis’ nearly there, too, when there’s a knock at the bedroom door. He opens it a crack and squints against the onslaught of light. “Yeah?”

Alberto leans in close to the door and whispers, “Brian stopped by. It’s done.” 

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, but nods. “Alright. That’s good, yeah? Alright.” Alberto frowns at him, but goes back to the couch when Louis waves him off. He closes the door, locks it, and then walks to the bathroom. He braces himself with his hands on the counter. There’s suddenly a turning in his stomach, the one that always comes when they have to get Brian involved, and he can’t help it when he throws up everything in his stomach. He washes it down the sink, brushes his teeth, and as quietly as he can, slips into bed besides Harry. 

*****

Harry wakes up with a foul taste in his mouth and a pounding in his head. He’s fairly certain something died in his mouth and elephant has occupied his skull. Slowly, as not to make the elephant move, he gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. When he’s done and his teeth have been brushed, he walks back into the bedroom and frowns when he realizes Louis’ not there. 

He pulls on one of Louis’ shirts and a pair of his trousers before looking at the watch on his wrist. (He might have a bit of a problem with stealing Louis’ things.) It’s only six in the morning, which is an awful time to wake up especially when hungover. He shoves his feet into his boots and walks out into the sitting room. 

Alberto’s passed out on the couch, snoring so loud he sounds like a bear, but Louis’ nowhere to be found. Harry frowns again and walks out the room. He doesn’t really know where Louis would be, but all of his stuff is back at the tent and Nick is supposed to be at the hotel around 1. He decides to make the long trek back to the campground because he doesn’t fancy making Nick drive him all the way over there, especially considering how nice he’s been about this whole thing. 

When he reaches the tent, the sun’s finally starting to paint the sky a light purple. Lukas, of course, is laying next to the tent like he always is. Harry slides in the tent and neatly puts all of his belongings into his duffle before slinging it over his shoulder and crawling back out. He looks down at Lukas, trying to decide whether or not to wake him, when the light catches on him perfectly. Harry instantly throws up. 

Lukas is laying on his side with his knees bent and his wrists tied behind his back. There’s two bullet holes in the back of his head and blood everywhere. The ground is covered with it and Harry doesn’t know how he didn’t realize it before. When he looks down, eyes wide and tears rolling down his face, he can see where the bullets exited out Lukas’ forehead. His eyes are still open and the grey staring back at him is cold, dead. He can’t help it; he throws up again. 

When he finally figures out how to look away and remembers how to move, he takes off into a sprint, duffle forgotten, for the hotel. He gets there relatively quickly and instead of waiting for the elevator, he takes the stairs two at a time. There’s not really any hope of him finding Louis right now, so he runs down the hall to Liam’s room and pounds on the door until he opens it with a confused look on his face. “What the fuck, Harry? It’s not even 6:30 yet.” 

Harry just shakes his head and tries to catch his breath. There’s tears rolling down his face and he’s shaking. Every time he goes to say something, his voice gets caught in his throat and nothing but noise comes out. Liam grabs him by his elbow and drags him into the hotel room. He starts yelling for Louis and Harry’s surprised when he actually walks out of the bedroom. 

Harry runs over to his and buries his face in his neck and starts crying properly. He just can’t stop. Every time he thinks he’s okay, another sob wracks through him. It takes about ten minutes for Louis to calm him down enough that he can pull back and look at him properly. He wipes the tears and snot from Harry’s face and cups his cheeks. “Baby, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I just- Lou, I can’t-” Harry starts shaking his head again and grabs onto Louis’ wrists. He digs his nails into the skin there and takes a deep breath. “I’m not hurt.” 

Louis nods and brushes his thumbs over Harry’s cheekbones. “Okay, that’s good. I’m glad, baby. But, what’s happened? You’re a right mess.”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and says in a tiny voice. “I went by the campsite to grab my bag and I just- I don’t.” He shakes his head and lets out a noise of frustration. “Lukas is dead. Someone shot him.” When he blinks his eyes open, Louis is staring at him with his mouth parted in shock. 

Niall, ever the helpful lad, says on a sigh, “Oh, thank god. I thought you found out Louis’ married.”

Harry turns his neck so fast to look at Niall, he’s sure he heard it pop. Niall turns bright red and looks over to where Alex is sitting on the couch next to him. Alex just puts his hands up in surrender and shakes his head. 

When he looks back over to Louis, he’s fairly certain his eyes are bulging and his mouth is wide open in shock. He doesn’t care, can’t really, because, “What?”


	5. Soundtrack to Disaster

Niall says, "oops," but Harry can't really be bothered with anything else because what the fuck? "What the fuck, Louis? Is he serious?" 

"Well, yeah kinda," when Harry goes to say something else, Louis quickly adds, "it's not like that, though! I promise, it's really not."

"Why didn't you tell me? Jesus Christ, I can't believe you never told me. Don't you think that's kind of important? Especially since we've had sex?" Harry's yelling, now, something they've never had to witness, and Louis is kind of scared. 

"You've had sex?" Niall asks shocked. 

"That's not really any of your business," Louis snaps. "Harry, it's not like that. It's really not. We're not actually married."

"Are you legally married?" When Louis nods, Harry throws his hands up in exasperation. "Then what the fuck do you mean you're not actually married. That doesn't make any sense. None of this makes any sense. God, this is so messed up. This whole situation is messed up."

"You have no idea." Which, of course, comes from Niall. 

"What does that even mean!" Harry yells before dropping his voice. "Louis, do you have kid?" 

"Niall, do me a favor? For the love of God, stop talking." Niall's mouth audibly snaps shut. "No, I don't have a kid. I've never even had sex with a woman!" 

"What the fuck? You've never had sex with your wife but you'll have sex with me?" 

"Exactly!" When Harry gives him an incredulous look, he panics. "It's not like that. I told you. We're not- Jesus Christ. Me and El aren't like that."

Harry just gapes at him for a moment, because what the fuck is happening? "You're married to your sister! That's so fucking twisted, Louis."

"She's not actually my sister. God damn it, I've really messed this up. If you'll just let me explain."

"Is everything you've ever told me a lie?" 

"No, Harry. God, no. You know that."

"I don't really think I do," Harry says and walks out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Louis is shaking he's so upset. He turns to Niall and points at him. "You better fucking fix this, Niall. Right now." Niall's pretty sure he's never stood up so fast in his life. 

******

Harry's nearly made it to the room him and Louis have been sharing when he hears someone running up behind him. He turns around, ready to Louis to fuck off, but stops short when he sees its Niall. He just keeps walking to the room and opens the door, holds it long enough for Niall to make it in too. Even though he's pissed, he still can't find it in him to be mean. 

Niall walks into the kitchenette while Harry sits on the couch and grabs two of the miniature bottles of whiskey and a coke. He takes them over to the couch and sits on the coffee table in front of Harry. "I feel like I should explain. It's really not how it looks. Louis wouldn't do that."

Harry just grabs one of the bottles of whiskey from Niall and the coke. He downs it in one go, winces, and then gulps the coke down. "What? They separated or something?" 

Niall shakes his head. "No, but the marriage isn't proper. He wasn't lying. They may be married legally, but he meant it when he said it's not like that." 

"Are you gonna tell me what it's like, then, or are you going to keep talking in circles?" Harry snaps. He's just, he's lost all his patience by this point. "I'm sorry, Niall. I didn't mean to snap at you. That wasn't fair of me. I just really like him."

"It's alright," Niall says and shrugs. "I understand. This has got to be a lot." He inhales deeply before he continues. "I guess first I should tell you Sophia and I aren't married either. We've never been married, which is kind of unfortunate I might add."

Harry is so confused, it's ridiculous. "Are any of you actually in a relationship. Jesus. Are Zayn and Liam lying, too?"

"No, definitely not. They're always all over each other. Think about it, Harry. Have you ever seen me and Sophia behave like them at all?" Harry shakes his head after a minute because now that he thinks about it, no, he hasn't. "Exactly. You probably want another drink before we get into this." 

Niall hands him the other bottle and Harry hesitates for a moment but takes it. He doesn't drink it as quickly this time, just takes little sips while he waits for Niall to continue. It takes him a moment, but Niall finally shakes his head and sighs. 

"Okay, so, we've known Eleanor our whole lives, yeah? Our dads are all in the same business, have been since they were kids. It's always been decided that Louis would marry her. His dad has known Louis was gay since he was 14, but it's just not okay. Especially in our business. It's basically a death sentence."

"What do you do, then? Why is it so bad?" Harry says as he finishes off the whiskey. 

"I'm not telling. Louis will when he's ready." Niall says while shaking his head. "The point is, if any of his dad's colleagues found out, they'd both probably be dead. It was just more of a reason to have him marry El."

"Then why did he tell me they were related? Didn't he think I would find out at some point?" 

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe not. But, he definitely wasn't going to introduce her to you as his wife. He liked you from the word go. Plus, they basically are like siblings. I don't know why anyone would believe they're actually married." Niall pauses his story to get up and go get another bottle of whiskey. 

This ones for him, apparently, because he finishes it off before he even gets back to the couch. He sits back on the coffee table and shakes his head. "Look, I'm not saying it was okay that he lied, 'cause it's not. He just didn't feel like he had another choice."

Harry runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. "That's all fine and well, but he should've just been honest. Anyways, why are you married to Sophia, then?"

"Okay, here's where it gets weird." Which, Harry's pretty sure it's already weird, but he doesn't say anything. "When we were 18 Eleanor came to us really upset. She wouldn't stop crying and she kept talking about killing herself. We finally got her to tell us what was going on and it was just. It was the only option she thought she had." 

"She'd been in a relationship with Sophia for, like, 2 years. We had no idea, she never told us, so we were shocked. Apparently, Sophia's parents found out and her dad threatened to kill her. Said no child of his was going to be gay. She ran away, understandably, and went to El."

Niall takes a deep breath and runs a shaky hand through his hair. He forces a smile, but Harry can tell he's actually trying to hold back tears. "They made a suicide pact. That was the only way out for them, in their minds. So Louis, Louis was great. He calmed her down and called Sophia, told her to come over. There was no way he was going to let them die, so he came up with a plan."

"Okay," Harry says slowly when Niall doesn't continue. "What was the plan?" 

"He told the girls that we would marry them. Him and El were supposed to be married anyways, so no one would question it. And then he decided, without even asking me, the prick, that I'd marry Sophia. Of course none of us would actually be married since they're all gay, but it was a solid idea. We had a double wedding when we were 23." 

Harry just stares at Niall because he doesn't really know what to say. It shocks him a little because he definitely wasn't expecting that, but now that he knows, he's kind of surprised he didn't figure it out. Didn't figure out that Sophia and Eleanor are together. 

"Does anyone know, then? And why is Liam allowed to be gay?"

"The group of us are the only ones who know the marriages are fake. Liam isn't technically allowed to be gay, but his parents don't know. Zayn's parents are both dead because he wasn't careful. Everyone found out." 

"They killed his parents?"

Niall nods solemnly and scrubs his hands over his face. "Yeah, they did. I'm sure Louis will explain it to you if you give him the chance." 

They just sit in silence for a bit because there's not really anything to say. Harry's still trying to take it in because it's a lot, to say the least. He can't help that his mind starts running, because what the fuck is happening? How could someone kill another person's parents because their child does something no one else approves of. 

Harry finally takes a deep breath and let's it out quickly. "God, that's such a mess." Niall just laughs humorlessly and nods. "I can't believe this. No wonder he didn't want to tell me." 

"Yeah, no kidding. Just, maybe give him another chance alright? Let him explain things himself. You're not going to like what he says, but if you want to be with him, you have to listen."

Harry nods and watches as Niall gets up. Before he gets to the door, though, Harry calls his name and stops him. He runs over to the desk and scribbles down his phone number and address on a notebook that's sitting there. He rips the page out and hands it to Niall. 

"I'm not ready to talk to him. Not yet. I don't like that he lied to me, but at some point I'd like to try again. Can you give this to him and let him know?" Niall nods his head and folds the paper up, tucks it in his back pocket. 

"I really hope you give a chance, Harry. He's gone for you, mate." Harry just nods and watches Niall leave. 

 

******

The whole ride back to the flat is completely silent. Nick keeps trying to ask him questions, but Harry just can't. He can't wrap his mind around everything that happened and he can't stop thinking about what Niall told him. The worst thing, he thinks, is that he can't get the image of Lukas' dead eyes looking back at him. 

When they get back to their flat, Harry walks straight to his bedroom and falls face first into the pillow. All of his things are still back at the campsite, which could be really bad for him he realizes, and he's still wearing Louis' clothes. He's fairly certain there's blood on his favorite boots, but there's nothing that can be done about that. He'll probably just throw them out. 

Around dinner time Nick comes into his room and sits down on the bed right next to Harry's head. He cards his fingers through his hair and says as gently as he can, "Harry, you need to talk about what's happened, babe. It's not good to keep it in."

Harry sits up and crawls into Nick's lap, buries his face in his neck. Nick wraps his arms around Harry's middle and just holds him while he cries. It takes about twenty minutes for him to stop and when he does he tells Nick everything that happened. 

He starts from the day Nick left and tries to be as detailed as possible. The only thing he skips over is the intimate bits he shared with Louis. They talk about it for hours, Nick trying his best to be helpful, before Harry starts crying again and decides to go to bed. He makes Nick stay with him, though, because he really doesn't want to be alone. Not tonight at least. 

******  
Harry finally manages to make it back to a semi-normal lifestyle after two weeks. He's so far behind in school, but since the news hit about the murder, everyone's been fairly understanding. Especially considering the fact that Harry's name was mentioned in the articles because Lukas was found in front of his tent. 

It should've been unsurprising when the police showed up at his door last week, but Harry was still shocked. He didn't expect anyone to question him, but it was his tent and his belongings that were found inside. What he definitely wasn't expecting, was to have the officer basically manhandle him and slap a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. 

Nick yelled and tried to fight with the officer, but he'd just gotten himself arrested as well. They're not stupid. They didn't say anything incriminating when they were questioned. The whole day had been one giant surprise after another, because before the interview was halfway through, a lawyer was walking into the room and having him stop talking. 

His belongings were apparently enough to be considered evidence and enough to keep him in jail. Jail is really not a place for Harry, he quickly found out. Since he was being held on murder charges, he was booked with those who had committed similar crimes. Basically, he just made himself small and sat in a corner, hoped that he wouldn't be there long. And, thankfully, he wasn't. 

It was only about an hour, although frankly it felt like longer, before an officer was opening the jail cell and telling him he was free to go. Someone had posted bail for him, but the cop wouldn't say who. He knew it wasn't Nick because they could barely make rent on time. 

Harry was shocked, to say the least, to see Louis waiting outside the police station leaning against a Camaro. Louis had opened the door for him and drove him back to his flat in silence. When they got there, Louis tried to talk to him, but Harry couldn't deal with it. Not yet. Not when there were still so many things running around in his head. 

He opened the door to the car and bent down so he could look at Louis and say, "Thank you. So much. I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't do that for me. So, thank you." He'd hesitated, briefly, before also getting out, "I do want to talk to you. I just can't right now. I'm sorry." 

Since then, a different bouquet of flowers was delivered to his flat everyday. It was annoying and really difficult to walk around their flat, but secretly he was really happy. It was a gesture that let Harry know he still cared. Let him know that Louis still wanted him. It was worth a lot, really. It meant a lot. 

So it's not a surprise, really, when he walks out the door of his building and sees Alberto sitting in an old beat up car. When Alberto sees him he leans over the console and rolls down the window enough to say, "I'm here to take you to class. You ready?" 

Harry stares at him for a bit before he nods and gets in the car. Alberto hands him a cup of tea and pulls away from the building. Harry takes a sip and hums happily. "Thanks for this, by the way. You didn't have to go through all this."

"Actually, I did. Louis' a persuasive man. And he's kinda my boss, so I don't really have a choice." 

Harry just keeps his mouth shut after that. He doesn't really know how he's supposed to respond to that, or if he even is. He sips at his tea and stares out the window until they reach the uni. He gets out of car and slings his bag over his shoulder. "Thanks again."

Alberto nods and says, "Alex will be picking you up here after your classes are over. I've got a meeting to attend, but Louis didn't want you walking alone. And he didn't think you'd fancy having Liam or Zayn take you 'round to yours."

"Uhm, that's awfully nice, but it's not really necessary. You guys don't even live here."

"It's only an hour and a half. If you don't want it, take it up with Louis. We're all just following orders." Alberto salutes him and then drives away. 

Harry just sighs and makes his way to class. The whole day is uncomfortable and awkward. His teachers are really weird to him and anyone who hears his full name behave the same. He doesn't really blame them, though. It's gotta be weird to have a class with a murder suspect. 

By the time the days over, he's seriously considering changing his name and moving to Cuba. He doesn't want to go back to Uni and he's not really sure how he's ever going to get a job. Just as Alberto had said, Alex is waiting in the same place he was dropped off. 

Harry opens the door and plops down in the seat. He sighs heavily and rests his head against the window while Alex starts driving. "Bad day?" Alex asks, sparing him a glance. 

"I'm pretty sure that's the first time you've ever spoken to me. But, yeah. It was pretty awful."

"I could stop talking again. If you want."

Harry shakes his head, his curls tangling against the window. "I like it. Don't much like the silence right now."

Alex hums and talks about all he did that day. It's not very interesting, a lot of songwriting and guitar playing, but Harry's happy for the conversation anyways. When they pull up in front of his flat, Harry says, "I think I like you," before getting out of the car and going upstairs. 

The rest of the week goes pretty much the same. Whenever he goes downstairs there's someone there to pick him up. When he gets out of class, there's a car waiting for him. By the time the weeks over Harry's getting antsy. He turns to Niall when they're nearly to his flat and says, "tell Louis I want to talk to him."

Niall instantly stops talking about whatever it was he was talking about and looks to Harry with wide eyes. "Really? Are you sure, Harry? I don't want to pressure you or anything."

"No, I'm sure." Harry says while he shakes his head. "I think I'm ready."

*****

Harry's sitting on his couch watching tv and eating a bowl of cereal. For some reason, they keep getting random deliveries of groceries. Harry's not complaining, neither is Nick, and he's pretty sure he knows where it's coming from. It's 8 in the morning on Saturday and he doesn't know why he's awake. Nick stayed at his boyfriends the night before and Harry had been up until four working on a paper. He really should be sleeping, he thinks. 

When there's a knock on the door, Harry jumps enough that he spills his cereal on his shirt. He yells "one second," before going to the kitchen and putting his bowl in the sink. He frowns down at his shirt because it's soaked and there's bits of cereal sticking to it. But, there's another knock on the door so he just takes it off and throws it on the counter. 

Harry pulls the door open and smiles when he sees Louis on the other side. Louis looks him up and down before, "Do you always answer the door half naked? I should come over more often." 

Of course he'd say that, Harry thinks. He rolls his eyes and opens the door wide enough for Louis to come in. "I spilt cereal all over myself. I'm usually clothed." He says and walks over to sit on the couch. 

"Shame," Louis mutters under his breath as he follows Harry. He sits next to him, one leg under himself and body towards Harry. "I wanna apologize to you. That was so, so shitty of me to do. I should've been honest with you from the beginning, but I didn't want to scare you off." Louis shrugs and says under his breath, "look where that got me."

He keeps fidgeting, Louis does, and it's making Harry nervous so he grabs Louis' hands and squeezes them. "I'm not going to say it's alright, because it's not. But, I do forgive you. Just, please don't lie to me again. I can deal with a lot of things, but I refuse to deal with liars."

“Really?” Louis whispers as he searches Harry’s eyes. When Harry nods his head, he goes to touch him, but stops short. “Am I- Harry, can I kiss you?”

“Will you promise not to lie to me?” Harry asks softly. “I couldn’t take that from you. Not again.” Louis nods his head so fast his head spins. “Yeah, alright. Kiss me.” 

Louis closes the space between them and connects their lips. It’s soft at first, gentle, but Harry just wants so much, has since the last night. He puts one of his hands on the back of Louis’ neck, the other around his waist, and pulls him in closer. Louis moans against his lips and crawls into his lap, straddles him. He fists his hands in Harry’s hair and pulls his head back to change the angle. 

It takes a moment for Harry to give up dominance, but when he finally does Louis can’t help but moan again because Harry still trusts him. Still trusts him enough to give up control. It does things to Louis, so he can’t be blamed, really, when he starts grinding down on Harry’s lap. He licks and sucks at Harry’s bottom lip, nips at it a few times, before he kisses his way up Harry’s jaw and behind his ear. He sucks a mark into the skin there and revels in the moan he gets out of him. 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry says on a whine. 

“Yeah, baby?” Louis whispers into his ear, breath hot and tickling his skin in the best way. 

Harry shudders beautifully and bites his lip to hold in another moan. He’d be embarrassed about it, but it’s Louis, so he can’t help the way he arches into his touch when Louis starts sucking a mark into his neck. “I just- fuck, Lou.” He inhales sharply through his nose and digs his fingers into the skin on Louis’ hips. “Were you, god, were you serious about- Fuck, hang on for like four seconds.” Louis makes a noise against his neck, but closes his mouth for the time being. “Thank you. When I tried to have sex with you when I was drunk, were you serious about wanting to?” 

Louis makes a noise in the back of his throat and instinctually grinds down on Harry again. “Fuck, sorry. I just wasn’t expecting that,” Louis mumbles. He pulls back enough to look at Harry and Harry’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven.

Louis’ face is already tinted red, his pupils are blown so wide there’s barely any blue left, and his lips are spit slick. When his tongue pokes out to lick at them, Harry can’t help himself. He wants to taste, too. He completely ignores whatever Louis was going to say next and molds their lips together. 

Right away, he licks into Louis’ mouth and explores. He wants to memorize every part of his mouth, wants to memorize his taste. Louis pushes at his shoulders until he pulls back. “Don’t get me started, or I won't stop.” Louis says while staring at his lips. He shakes his head and meets Harry’s eyes. “Are you serious, Harry? I’m not going to do anything you’re not 100% about.”

Harry nods his head and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. He slips his hands under Louis’ shirt and slides them up the warm skin of his back. “I’m 100%, Louis. I always have been about you. It totally goes against what I usually feel about this kind of thing, but I just,” he closes his eyes briefly and tilts his head back, looks at Louis through lidded eyes when he speaks again. “I want to do this with you. I want you to have sex with me, like, right now.” 

Louis inhales sharply and squeezes his eyes shut. Slowly, he starts nodding and says, “Yeah. Yeah, okay, I can do that.” He cups Harry’s cheeks and thumbs over his cheekbones before he connects their lips again. He starts the kiss out slow, gentle, and tries to fight Harry on the intensity of it. 

Eventually, though, he gives up because Harry’s hand slide down and grip at his bum momentarily before he lifts Louis up and changes their position, Louis on his back underneath him. He knees his way into the space where Louis’ legs are parted, trying his best to keep their mouths connected the whole time. Louis runs his hands up Harry’s chest before following the curves of his ribs to the middle of his spine. He runs the tips of his fingers up and down Harry’s spine, smiles when Harry shudders. 

Harry tugs at the hem of Louis’ shirt until he sits up long enough to pull it over his head. He drops down to his elbows so their chests are touching, skin on skin. When he starts to rock his hips down into Louis’, Louis locks his ankles behind Harry’s back and thrusts up when Harry rolls his hips down. He scratches his nails down Harry’s back when their cocks brush just right, and Harry breaks the kiss, drops his head to Louis’ neck and lets out a moan against his ear. 

“Fuck this. Hold on,” Harry says into his ear before he secures one of his hands under Louis’ bum and the other around his back. Louis’ not sure what’s going on until he’s airborne and Harry’s carrying him to the bedroom. He bites down on Harry’s shoulder because, fuck, that’s definitely a turn on. “You better not do that, or we’re going to end up on the floor,” Harry says through gritted teeth, which just causes Louis to giggle. 

When they get to the bedroom, Harry knees his way onto the bed and lays Louis down gently in the middle of the bed. He goes to get up, but Louis just clings to him like a koala and smiles up at him. “Kiss first, then you can get up.” Harry sighs heavily, like he’s being put upon, but leans down and kisses him until he hums against his lips and lets go, falls softly against the bed. He gets up and keeps his eyes locked on Louis while he undoes the flies on his jeans and pushes them and his pants down his legs.

Louis licks his lips and lets his eyes travel the length of Harry’s body, pausing momentarily on his cock, hard and flushed, curving towards his belly, before he does the same and gets rid of the rest of his clothes. Harry grabs the lube from the bedside table and crawls on the bed, lays down on his back next to Louis. He leans up and kisses Louis when he straddles him. 

They kiss lazily for a bit, neither one of them as frantic since they know what’s coming now. Louis nips at Harry’s lips a few times before he leans back and lets his eyes roam Harry’s torso while he thinks. “You trust me, yeah?” 

Harry doesn’t even hesitate when he nods his head, so Louis leans down and kisses him again, just briefly this time. He grabs the lube from where Harry had set it down and kisses his way down Harry’s chest. He makes sure to give special attention to his nipples after Harry keens the first time he sucks at one. When Louis looks up at him, Harry’s got one hand fisted in his curls and his other is tangled in the bed sheets. He’s got his chin tilted down towards his chest so he can watch Louis while he works. He looks completely wrecked, Harry does, and they’ve not even started yet. 

Louis continues to leave butterfly kisses all along Harry’s torso until he reaches the light trail of hair that starts at the bottom of his belly button. He tugs at the hair with his teeth, then smirks and does it again when Harry lets out a whimper. He sucks a mark into each of Harry’s hipbones before he sets the bottle of lube next Harry’s leg and grabs at his hips. “Fuck, Harry, I love your hips so much,” he says and then nips at the skin. 

Louis sucks dark marks into each of his hips because, really, he does love them. He does the same to the insides of Harry’s thighs, constantly telling Harry how much he loves them, how beautiful he is. Harry’s thighs start shaking, though, and his moans have gotten louder, so Louis decides to finally give him what he wants. “Hand me a pillow, baby?”

Harry obeys and hands him one of the pillows from the top of the bed. He lifts his hips when he’s instructed to, smiles when Louis slides the pillow underneath his hips. “You trust me?” Louis asks again, because he has to be sure. Harry nods again because, for some reason, he truly does. 

Louis nods to himself and lays flat on his stomach in between Harry’s legs. He nudges them further apart and then rubs his thumb over Harry’s pink, puckered hole. After a moment's hesitation, because honestly, what if Harry doesn’t like this? He licks a broad stripe over Harry’s hole. Harry makes a choked noise and his thighs try to close on instinct. 

“Want me to stop?” Louis asks and sits up enough to see Harry’s face. 

“No, please, no. Keep going,” Harry says breathless. Louis lays back down and starts at it again. He spreads him open wider with his thumbs and circles his tongue around the rim before dipping his tongue inside slightly. Harry whines and drops one of his hands to grip at Louis’ hair. Instead of pulling him away though, he just pushes Louis’ face closer. 

Louis dips his tongue in again and licks along Harry’s walls. He pulls back just long enough to slick up three of his fingers, before sucking and licking at Harry’s rim again. Harry pushes down onto his face when Louis slides in two fingers right away. He licks in between them and around them while fucking them in out of Harry. It’s not like he has to do much, really, with the way Harry’s practically riding his face and fingers. 

Harry keeps whining and begging for more, so Louis slips in a third finger and crooks them a bit, massages against the fleshy nub he finds there. The next time Harry tugs at Louis’ hair, Louis moans against his hole, because it’s a particularly hard tug and it feels really nice. Harry tugs at his hair again and tries to close his legs, pants out, “Fuck, Lou, I need-” he starts before cutting of with a whine. “I need you to fuck me. Please, please, fuck me.” 

“Fuck,” Louis breathes out before he extracts his fingers and pulls back. He lubes up his cock, tosses the bottle to the side, and kneels in between Harry’s legs. He keeps one hand resting by Harry’s head, while the other is lining himself up. “You sure, baby? We can stop now if you want. I don’t mind.” 

Harry just shakes his head and wraps his legs around Louis’ back. He digs his nails into Louis shoulders and tries to push down on him. “God, no, Lou, no. Please, just fuck me. I want it. Want you. Please.” 

Louis never plans on denying this boy anything, so he nods his head and slowly pushes in. He doesn’t stop till his hips are flush against Harry’s. “Fuck, Harry. Oh my god.” Louis drops his head to Harry’s neck and holds himself up on his elbows. He’s sweating with the effort it takes to not move, but, also, he’s trying really hard not to come instantly. It’s a feat in itself. Louis should get a gold star, or something. 

Harry kicks at his back a few times, so Louis nods against his neck and starts to move his hips slowly. It’s not long before Harry’s begging him to go harder, to go faster. Louis complies, because of course he does, and he pushes himself back up onto his hands. He sets up a rhythm that has Harry whining out his name and raking his nails down Louis’ back. 

Every time he thrusts into him, Harry moves a bit more up the bed. Harry throws one of his hands behind his head, arm extended and palm flat against the wall to keep himself from moving. He keeps his other hand wrapped around Louis’ back, nails digging into his shoulder blade. He starts meeting Louis’s thrusts and clenches around him every so often. Whenever he does, Louis’ rhythm falters and he lets out a breathless, “fuck, Harry.” 

It doesn’t take long for Harry to start panting out, “I’m close, Lou, so close.” Which Louis is really pleased about, if he’s being honest, because he’s right there, too. He gets a hand between them and works it over Harry’s cock trying to match it with the thrust of his hips. A few strokes later, Harry tilts his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. He lets out an, “Oh, god,” before his mouth falls open in a moan and he comes all over Louis’ hand and both their stomachs. 

The look on Harry’s face paired with the way he clenches around Louis when he comes, is enough to push Louis over the edge, too. He pushes in deep and bites down on Harry’s shoulder as he comes. Harry brings his other hand back to Louis’ back and gently runs his nails up and down his back. 

Louis inhales deeply and pushes himself up, connects their lips in a sweet kiss. He pecks him a few more times before he gets up and walks in the direction Harry said the bathroom was. He finds and wets a rag before he walks back to the bedroom and cleans them both up, tosses the rag onto the floor. 

Harry pushes him onto his back and then lays down with his head on Louis’ chest, his arm around his middle, and tangles their legs together. He kisses Louis’ chest once and asks in a small voice, “You’re, like, my boyfriend, right?”

Louis can’t help but giggle. “Yeah, baby, we’re boyfriends,” he says and rubs at Harry’s back. With his free hand, he links their fingers together where they rest on his stomach. 

“Good,” Harry says and smiles against his chest. “I really like you, boyfriend.”

When they wake up, it's around noon and it's because Nick's standing in the doorway with some guy at his side. Of course, they don't have blankets over them because it's hot, but Louis throws them over him and Harry as quick as he can. Nick's just standing there with a shit eating grin on his face. Finally, he says, "No fucking way." 

Harry turns his face into Louis' neck and whines, "go away." Louis does his best to glare at Nick, and he thinks it works, 'cause he finally rolls his eyes and shuts the door. 

Louis cards his fingers through Harry's curls and kisses him on the top of his head. "Sorry, baby. I should've shut the door." Harry just shakes his head cause it's not really either of their faults. 

"Do you want lunch?" Harry asks sleepily. 

"I could do with some food. Let me take you out? Like a proper date and everything." 

He can feel Harry smile against his skin and he he can't help but smile as well. "Alright, that sounds nice." 

******

Louis fits his way into Harry's life pretty seamlessly. Apparently, him and Niall share a flat in Manchester as well as Sheffield because Sophia and Eleanor thought Manchester was nice. Whenever Louis' staying in Manchester, they stay in Sheffield and vice versa. 

They're only together a few months before Harry finally gives into Louis' pestering and moves in with him. He wanted to wait until they were serious, of course, but he also had to get used to Louis' lavish lifestyle. It's not something he thinks he'll ever be fully used to, but he also secretly likes that Louis can take care of him in every way. 

The only time they're ever apart is when Harry's in school or Louis is away on business. He's not gone very often, but when he does leave, it's usually for a week at a time. Paul or Alberto stay with him when Louis' gone, which is oddly comforting. Neither one of them really say anything, but he still feels safe. 

When Louis gets back from this trip, he looks like a mess. He's got bags under his eyes like he hasn't sleep since he left, and he's out of it. It kind of freaks Harry out, but he just tries to be as supportive as he can. Whenever Harry tries to bring it up, Louis just gets this distant look in his eyes and shakes his head, says he doesn't want to talk about it. 

Harry lets him be, doesn't try to push it, because he doesn't want to make it worse. But he just doesn't know what to do. So he calls Niall. "Niall, what's wrong with Louis," he says more than asks as soon as he picks up. 

Niall stays quiet on the other line for a moment before he says softly, "Works just been really hard lately. I think it's taking a toll on him. And it's just, he doesn't like having to leave you that long. Especially by yourself."

"Well technically I'm not really by myself. One of the guys is always with me." Niall just hums so Harry sighs and continues. "Why doesn't he just take me with him, then?" 

"That's not really the best idea. Just try to do something nice for him. Keep his mind off it, yeah?"

"Okay," Harry says drawing the word out. "Nice. I can do that." He talks to Niall for a bit longer before hanging up and trying to come up with a plan. 

His plan is awesome, he thinks. He makes Louis a nice dinner and sets the table proper, lights some candles. When Louis gets home, he kisses him on the cheek and takes his coat before leading him to the dining room. 

Louis is surprised, no doubt, and he says as much which just makes Harry smile. "You've seemed so stressed lately. I just wanted to do something nice for you." Louis smiles back and then tucks into his food. 

When they finish, Harry runs him a bath and goes about washing up. He finishes the dishes and puts them away, then joins Louis in the bathtub. He gives Louis a massage when they're done and later that night, at Louis' request, he makes love to him for the first time. It's nice, he thinks, being able to take care of Louis for once. The next day he is noticeably more relaxed and for the first time that week, he's actually happy. It makes Harry's heart sing. 

It happens again a few months later, so Harry does what he did before. He does all of it again, and Louis' just as appreciative, but it doesn't have the same effect. Louis' still stressed and he still has a hard time sleeping at night. 

One night when Harry wakes up alone, which he's sadly starting to get used to, he walks into the study and finds Louis staring down at his notebook. He's not writing, not really doing anything except staring, and it's really worrisome.

Harry walks over to him and carefully moves over the notebook before he sits on the desk in front of Louis. Louis' hands immediately go to Harry's thighs and he rubs at the skin there. Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair and asks gently, "What's going on, Lou? You're starting to worry me."

Louis just shakes his head and rests his forehead on one of Harry's thighs. "I'm not supposed to talk about it. I'm not supposed to tell you."

Harry frowns down at him and keeps petting at his hair. "Why, babe? Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Everything's a mess. I don't know what to do." And then, for the first time since Harry's known him, Louis starts crying. It's not loud or all consuming like it is when Harry cries, but there's tears rolling down his face and Harry doesn't know what to. 

He gently pushes Louis back into his chair and slides off the desk. He straddles Louis' lap and wraps his arms tight around his neck. Harry keeps rubbing at Louis' back and running his fingers through his hair and whispering to him that it'll be alright. 

Louis just holds onto him tight and cries into his shoulder. He keeps repeating "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," into his shoulder like it's the only thing he knows how to say. Harry just shakes his head and keeps telling him it's alright, that he'll be okay. 

When Louis stops crying for the most part, Harry pulls back and wipes the tears off his face, thumbs the ones that are threatening to fall away. "Are you okay, babe? I'm really worried."

Louis closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Harry's. He shakes his head best he can in this position and says, "I don't want to tell you. I don't want to lose you." He starts crying again, this time in earnest, and Harry can't do anything but wrap him in his arms again and hold him tight. 

"Baby, it's okay. It's fine. You'll be okay," Harry whispers into his ear trying to soothe him. "You're not gonna lose me, Lou, you won't." 

Louis keeps shaking his head and makes out between sobs, "No, Harry, no. You'll leave. I know you will. Or they'll do something. I can't lose you. I can't." He says desperately and clutches at Harry skin. His grips are harsh and needy, trying to hold onto Harry in any way he can, trying to get as close as humanly possible. 

Harry pulls back and lifts up Louis' face, keeps his hands on each of his cheeks. "Louis, look at me," he says fiercely. "There is nothing you could do or say that would make me leave you. Okay? Nothing."

"But what if it's not your choice?" Louis asks in a small voice, wrinkling his face up to stop from crying. 

"Do you- do you want me to go?" Harry asks quietly, shoulders slumping and all his breath leaving in him in a giant whoosh. 

"No! No, baby, no!" Louis says frantically and digs his nails into Harry's skin, tightens his grip just in case Harry tries to get up. "That's not what I mean I don't want you to. I don't, I swear."

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and runs a hand through hair before dropping it to Louis' shoulder and thumbing at the skin on his neck. "Lou, you need to tell me what's going on. You're scaring me."

Louis lets go of Harry and leans back against the chair. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, even though there's still a steady stream of tears rolling down his face, and whispers. "I didn't mean to scare you. I never wanted to do that. Fuck." He makes a noise of frustration and goes to grab at his hair.

Before he can yank at the strands, Harry grabs both of his hands and pins them between their legs, closes his tighter so he can't get them free. "What is happening? You can't- you need to talk to me, Louis. I'm not okay with being afraid of my boyfriend. I'm not okay with watching you do this to yourself." 

"Just don't- please, please promise you won't leave. I mean, I would understand if you did, I just- I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't have you in my life." 

"Louis, I need you to listen to me. Are you listening?" Louis blinks his eyes open and nods. "Good. Like I just said, nothing you could do or say would ever make me leave. I love you, Louis. I'm completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love with you." Harry says firmly and with absolutely no room for argument. 

Louis can't stop the tears from falling at his words, but they're good tears now. So good. He makes a helpless noise in his throat and pulls one of his hands free so he can grip the back of Harry's neck and force their lips together. It's not a great kiss, kind of painful and sloppy, but he keeps repeating, "I love you, I love you so much," against Harry's lips, so it doesn't really matter. 

When Louis breaks the kiss, he wipes at his face with sleeves of jumper then rolls them up and rests his hands on Harry's thighs. "Okay, uhm, I'll tell you. Please don't hate me." 

"I couldn't hate you, Louis. I tried, remember? It's not possible."

Louis cracks a smile but it's quickly replaced with a more solemn look. "The business I'm in, Harry, it's really bad. The men I work with, the woman, they're bad people. They do awful things." 

Harry's runs his fingers up and downs Louis' arms, tries to calm him as much as possible. "Can you quit?" 

"No, it's not that easy. I could, but it'd take a while and we'd probably have to move." He squeezes Harry's thighs to ground himself. "They weren't as bad before, before you, because I was there. I was doing my job. I was leading them. But now, now I just can't." 

"These are the people that killed Zayn's parents?" Louis nods and grips at Harry a little harder, then catches himself and relaxes his grip. "Are you afraid they're going to kill you?" Louis shakes his head, no. "So you're afraid they're going to kill me?" Harry finishes slowly, voice barely above a whisper. 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's back and pulls him into a tight embrace. "I won't let it happen, Harry, I won't. I promise. I'm trying to get out, I am, I swear. I just don't know how."

Harry's crying now too, knows he is, but he just wants to fix it. "Do we need to break up?" He asks shakily. The way Louis' grip tightens and the sob that wracks through him would be answer enough, but the constant stream of 'no' coming from him just solidifies it. "Then what do we do? Do we run? Can you, I don't know, fake your death or something?" 

"No, baby, we can't run. They'd find us. They'd find us no matter what," he says brokenly. He inhales deeply and turns his head into Harry curls. "There's only one thing I can think of, but we'd have to get Liam on board."

Harry pulls back slowly and wipes at his eyes, wipes at Louis', too. "What do we have to do?"

Louis rubs at his eyes harshly and looks down at his lap. "He'd have to take over. That's the only way. Niall could do it, sure, but he's not powerful enough. No one would listen to him."

"Okay, then do it. Talk to him. Would he be willing?" 

"I think so, yeah. He's offered a few times before, but I've never had a reason then."

Harry looks down at him, eyes shining beautifully. "But you do now?"

Louis nods once, holds Harry gaze when he says, "I do, now. And I'm not willing to risk losing you. I can't. I won't." He tangles his fingers in Harry's curls and pulls him in till their lips are barely a breath apart. "Will you take me to bed, now?" He asks softly, lips moving against Harry's as he speaks. 

Harry nods and brushes his lips feather light against Louis', then gets up and takes him by the hand to lead him to their bedroom. When they're at the foot of the bed, Harry runs his hands from the waistband of Louis' trousers to the top of his torso, rucking his shirt up until Louis finally raises his arms so Harry can slip it off. Harry drops to his knees and undoes Louis' belt, slips it through the loops, then unbuttons his trousers and pulls them down his legs, waits for Louis to step out of them. 

Harry mouths along Louis' length where he's already starting to harden. He makes his way to the tip and suckles at it through the fabric of his briefs. Louis makes a noise of impatience, so Harry pulls them down as well, letting Louis' hard cock spring free. He takes it in his hand and licks around the head before closing his mouth around Louis' cock and bobbing his head. 

Louis fists a hand in Harry curls and lets out a deep moan when Harry slides his mouth down his length until his nose is pressed into the hair at the base. He breathes in deeply through his nose and pulls off, keeps his hand working over Louis when he rasps, "Wanna fuck my mouth?" 

Louis thinks about it for a moment, lips parted and eyes wide while he stares down at him, before shaking his head slightly. "No, I want you to fuck me." Harry inhales sharply and mumbles out a quick, "Fuck, I can do that."

Harry stands up and walks over to the nightstand, grabs the bottle of lube, and rids himself of his pants. When he turns around, Louis' already laid out in the middle of the bed, legs spread wide and his fingers tracing up and down the inside of his thighs. It's a miracle that Harry doesn't just jump him. 

He knees his way in between Louis' legs and coats three of his fingers with lube. Per Louis' insistence, Harry makes quick work of opening him, starting with two then quickly working up to three until, finally, Louis' panting underneath him and telling him to just, "fuck me already, please."

Of course, Harry complies and slicks up his cock. He tries to push in slowly, give them time to adjust, but Louis just wraps his legs around Harry's back and fucks himself down onto Harry's cock until their hips are pressed together. Harry hangs his head for a minute, breaths deeply, because he definitely wasn't expecting that. When he finally catches his breath, he starts to thrust in out of Louis deep and slow. "Harry, fuck. You need to- to go faster. Faster, please." 

Harry adjusts himself so he's got more of his weight supported by his hands, and then fucks into Louis faster. Louis squeezes his legs tighter around Harry's back and scratches his nails across his shoulder blades, red lines left behind in their wake. 

A string of curses and moans keep falling from Louis' mouth. He's got one hand fisted in his hair, yanking at the strands, and the other still wrapped around Harry, nails digging into his shoulder. "Fuck, Harry please. I'm so close," Louis says breathless. 

Harry reaches behind himself and untangles Louis' legs so he can hook one over his shoulder. He grips tight at Louis' calf, knees his way up a bit, and grips onto the headboard so he can thrust into him deeper, thrust into him harder. Louis' still got his hand fisted in his hair, but with the other he switches between pinching at his nipples and gripping at his thighs. 

On a particularly hard thrust, Louis clenches around him and his mouth drops open on a long moan as he comes between them. It only takes a few more thrusts for Harry to come as well, his head turned and biting into his bicep to keep from crying out. He pulls out gently and lets Louis drop his legs back to the bed. 

He's still having a hard time catching his breath, but he can't help it when he leans down and licks the come off Louis' stomach, humming happily at the taste. Louis lets out a moan of his own, so Harry looks up at him while he finishes licking him clean. He very deliberately does not swallow, and then makes his way up the bed, connects his lips with Louis'. 

Louis moans the second he feels his come trickle out of Harry's mouth and into his. He forces his tongue past Harry's lips and licks his way into his mouth. He sucks and licks at Harry's tongue until he can no longer taste himself, can only taste Harry. 

When he's done, he lets his head fall back to the pillow and closes his eyes, hums contentedly. Harry lays down next to him and cuddles in close, plays with the smattering of hair on Louis' chest. "I really do love you, you know." He says softly, voice deep and rumbly. "We'll figure it out, Lou. I promise." 

 

******

Harry's pacing around their flat because he can't believe what's happening. It's been nearly a year since Lukas' murder, but apparently there's still an ongoing investigation and the police are definitely determined to find the killer. He doesn't stop pacing until he hears the lock on the front door click and Louis walks into the flat. Louis sets his briefcase down and smiles brightly at Harry before he notices the look on Harry's face, the smile instantly dropping.

"Baby? What's wrong? What's happened?" Louis asks frantically as he walks over to where Harry's standing. 

"The police just came 'round looking for you, Louis." Harry stops and shakes his head because he honestly can't believe it. "They're still looking for whoever killed Lukas. They stopped by because apparently Liam's gone missing and you're listed as his next of kin. Do you know where he is?" 

Louis takes a deep breath and sits down heavily in one of the arm chairs. He rubs at his temples and says, "No, I don't. He hasn't shown up at work the past couple days. Is he a suspect, then?"

Harry tries to shrug and mostly fails. He starts pacing again, though, because even if he didn't used to like Liam, he considers him a really good friend. "I have no idea. They wouldn't tell me anything. Just said they needed to speak with you."

"Did they leave a card or anything?"

"Yeah, it's on the kitchen counter. Said they'd try again tomorrow." He runs a hand through his curls and, even though he doesn't want to, asks, "Do you think he could've done it, Lou?"

Louis shakes his head and rests his elbows on his legs, buries his face in palms. "No, I don't. We were all together when he was reportedly killed, remember?" 

"Oh, right. Yeah, we were. I guess if they do find him he has about 8 different witnesses." Louis hums his agreement. "I know Lukas was kind of a dick, but I still feel bad for him. He seemed like a good guy."

"It may seem like that, Harry, but good men don't die on their knees." Louis says, voice muffled behind his hands. 

"Well yeah," Harry starts before abruptly cutting himself off. He stops pacing and turns to Louis, brows pinched in confusion. "How did you know that?" He demands. 

Louis looks up quickly and asks confused, "Know what?" 

"How he died. How'd you know that?"

"You told me, Harry," Louis says, voice uncertain, as he starts fidgeting in his seat. 

"No, I didn't, Louis. No one knew. The police never released it." When Louis doesn't say anything, just stares back at Harry, Harry takes a deep breath and says harshly, "You need to start talking. Right fucking now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta's still on vacation and I wrote this whole chapter on my phone in, like, 12 hours. So, if there's mistakes please tell me kindly. =+]  
> I'm 99% sure there's only one chapter left. I'll probably do timestamps, though, especially if anyone is interested in when they get married and how all that is a thing. So, if you have any suggestions leave 'em in the comments or you can message me on tumblr.  
> Also, the line "Good men don't die on their knees" is totally credited to T cause she's amazing and helped me figure that line out.   
> That is all. *throws glitter and flits away*


	6. You're His Favourite Worst Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pretend that the judicial system in the UK works the same as in the states, because I honestly have no idea. I researched a bit, but I'm decidedly not lawyer material.

Louis blinks back at Harry before dropping his face back to his palms. "I don't want to talk about it, Harry, I don't."

"I don't really care. We're talking about it." He says with a shake of his head. "Did you kill him?" Harry asks, jaw set. He doesn't really want to know the answer, even though he's fairly certain he already does. Louis just shakes his head so Harry breathes out sharply through his nose. "Then what the fuck Louis? You obviously know how he died. You know who did it."

Louis lifts his head just enough to look at Harry. "I didn't kill him, though. I've never killed anyone." 

“Alright, then who did?” 

“I don’t- Are you gonna turn me in?” Louis asks, dropping his voice down to a whisper. 

“No, Lou, you should know I wouldn’t do that. I love you.” 

“Are you gonna leave then?” He asks, voice tiny, as he drops his gaze down to the floor. 

“You didn’t kill him yourself?” When Louis shakes his head, whispers ‘no’, Harry scrubs his hands over his face and lets out a groan of frustration. “No, I’m not leaving. I don’t think I could even if you had.” He rubs at his temples and takes a deep breath. “I just want to know, Lou. What happened?”

Louis swallows thickly and buries his face in his palms again. “We got someone to kill him. It had to be done.” 

“Okay, that’s a bit morbid. And probably overdramatic. I don’t really think it was necessary to kill him, though.”

 

“We didn’t have a choice,” Louis says with a shake of his head. “It was the only option.” 

“I don’t think that’s true, Louis, honestly. Couldn’t you just have reported him to the police?”

“No, it’s not that easy. He’d never been convicted of anything before and all we had on him would’ve been enough to get the rest of us in trouble, too.” 

Harry runs a hand through his curls, forehead wrinkled in confusion. “You keep saying ‘we.’ Who’s ‘we?’”

“The lads and I. Girls, too,” he says offhandedly, like it’s not a big deal. Like it’s not something Harry should’ve known. 

“What the fuck is happening?” Harry mumbles to himself. “Did- Did Liam know? Did he agree to this?” Louis nods once and Harry just can’t believe it. Can’t _understand_ how Liam could do such a thing. “How could he agree to this? There’s no way.”

Louis stands up and glares in Harry’s direction. “I’m not a fucking liar, Harry. I promised not to lie anymore, and I’m not.” Harry looks properly scolded so Louis continues, “It was his idea. It had to be done; I told you.” 

Harry just shakes his head. He doesn’t know what to say. He can’t really believe that he had to see someone who had murdered, execution style on top of that, and he really can’t believe that his boyfriend was behind it. 

“Harry, you have to understand. In this business, or whatever you want to call it, some things have to be done. There’s no other way sometimes. It was the only option we had.” 

“I don’t agree. Couldn’t you just have, like, locked him in a basement or something?”

Louis gave him a look and rolled his eyes. “How is that any better than death? He probably would’ve died anyways. I don’t think anyone would’ve wanted to take care of him. He pissed off a lot people.”

“Yeah, okay, you’re right. I just don’t like it.” Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his curls. “Who did it?”

“This guy, Brian.” Louis shrugged briefly, uncaring. “That’s the only reason we call him in. You’ve never met him on purpose.”

Which, okay. Harry’s kind of glad about that. At least he knows Louis cares enough about him to not let him around dangerous people. Or, deadly people more like. “I still don’t get why you did it.” When Louis tries to cut in, Harry just raises his voice to speak over him. “I know. ‘It had to be done.’ That doesn’t even make sense. No one ever deserves to die.” 

“He did.” Louis says with such conviction and malice that Harry’s kind of taken aback. He looks up at Louis with wide eyes and crosses his arms over his stomach. “Sorry, it’s just. He did. He sent El death threats. For, like, months.” 

“That’s still not a good enough reason, Lou.”

“He was trying to sell cocaine. We don’t deal with drugs.”

Harry’s getting frustrated now, because, honestly, that’s not really a good enough reason to kill someone. Hurt them, maybe. Scare them, yeah. But kill them? Definitely not. When he speaks next, his voice is probably a little too high and a lot irritated. “Who cares, Louis? That doesn’t mean he should die.” 

“Lukas deserved everything that was done to him. He deserved to die like that.” Louis says, voice hard. His eyes are stony and cold when he locks eyes with Harry, but Harry’s not backing down. 

“That’s not good enough! You took his life. You can’t play God, Louis. It’s not your decision to determine when someone should die.” 

“You don’t understand, Harry! There was no other way!”

“Then what did he do? What did he do to deserve this!”

“No,” Louis says voice low. “No, I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Harry throws his hands up in exasperation and starts to walk towards their bedroom. “Fine, don’t tell me.” 

Louis looks after Harry and just before he reaches the bedroom door, he calls out a soft, “wait.” Harry turns to him, one eyebrow cocked, waiting. Louis inhales deeply through his nose. “You really want to know? Will that make you happy? Will you stop?” Harry looks at him warily for a moment, but eventually nods. “He- fuck, he was going to kill you, Harry. He was going to kill you. I couldn’t-” Louis cuts himself off and looks down at the ground, takes a deep breath to steady himself. “I couldn’t let that happen. You were already too important.”

And he just- he just can’t anymore. He didn’t want to go back there. Didn’t want to relive the emotions he felt when he first heard about Lukas’ plan to call Brian. And now, now it’s just worse ‘cause he feels so much for the curly haired boy that literally stumbled into his life. The thought of someone taking him out of his life for good is too overwhelming for Louis to handle, apparently. A scream of “fuck!” is ripped from his throat as he slams the palm of his hand down on the wall next to him. 

He sees Harry jump out of the corner of his eye and that, that out of everything, is what makes tears well up in his eyes. His throat feels tight and his eyes burn and he just wants it to stop. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” he whispers and rests his forehead against the wall. He squeezes his eyes shut breathes heavily through his nose. 

Harry walks over to him hesitant, scared, which makes Louis’ heart hurt. He reaches his hand out for Louis, only stops himself briefly, before he squeezes his shoulder and leaves his hand there. “Why did you do it, though? You didn’t even know me,” Harry whispers into the space between them. 

Louis takes a shaky breath in and rolls his head to the side, lets the rest of his body roll as well until his back is pressed against the wall. “You said yourself no one deserves to die.” He shakes his head at himself before he lifts his gaze and locks eyes with Harry. “I think I always knew I wanted to marry you someday.” In a tiny voice, hoping Harry won’t hear, or maybe hoping he will, he adds, “someday soon, hopefully. 

 

“Lou,” Harry breathes. He moves until he’s standing directly in front of Louis and rest their foreheads together, tangles their fingers at their sides. “Do you mean it?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” he whispers, anything else seems to loud in this moment. He nods slightly against Harry’s forehead and leans in to seal their lips together. They brush together, only briefly, when there’s a loud knock on the door. 

Both boys jump from the loud noise in the otherwise quiet room, and spring apart. Harry looks at Louis momentarily before sighing. He leaves a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips and squeezes his fingers before he walks to the door. When he opens it, he’s met with a familiar sight. There are two officers on the other side, the same officers from that morning. “I’ve already told you I’ve not seen Liam. Louis hasn’t either.” 

One of the officers clears his throat and hands a piece of paper over to Harry. “We’re here for Louis, actually. That’s a warrant for his arrest. Saw his car downstairs, so we know he’s here.” Both officers push their way past Harry and walk towards Louis, who dutifully turns around and locks his hands behind his back. Harry goes to say something, do something, but Louis shoots him a look and he suddenly remembers, yeah, they’re not allowed to be who they are. Especially in front of the police. So, he just stays stock still and watches as the police take his boyfriend, maybe fiance, out of their flat. 

They’re halfway down the hall when Louis turns to look behind him and yells over his shoulder, “Call Paul. Tell him what’s going on. He’ll know what to do.” Harry just nods dumbly. He closes the door and slumps against it. 

******

Harry doesn’t hear from Louis until the next night and he’s been making himself sick with worry. He skipped his class because he just couldn’t get himself to get out of bed. Or leave the phone. As soon as it rings, he’s up and across the flat in seconds, picks it up and sits on the armchair under it. “Lou?” He breathes into the phone, praying it is. 

“Yeah, baby, it’s me.” Louis says softly, smile evident in his voice. 

“Are you okay? Why haven’t you called? What’s going on? When can you come home?”

Louis chuckles into the phone and sighs on the end of a laugh. “I miss you so much.” He says and then clears his throat. “You ask a lot of question. I’m okay, love. I don’t quite know what’s going on yet, but I’ll be home soon. I have to figure out how to post bond. Paul said Liam needs a little longer to get the money, so I’m hoping I’ll be home in the next couple days.”

Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat, because, no, he wants him home now. “I miss you, too. I hope you can come home before- wait, why do you need Liam to get money?”

“Uh,” Louis starts eloquently and awkwardly coughs. “Well, I mean, technically I have more than enough money with the royalties from the band, but I’m saving that for more important things. Obviously, I’ll use it if I have to, but I’d rather not.”

“Okay, but what does that have to do with Liam?”

“Well, Liam’s the one who makes most of our money. Him and Zayn.” He coughs awkwardly again, but Harry’s still behind. Harry makes a small noise because he doesn’t understand so Louis sighs and whispers into the phone, “They con, Harry. That’s their job.”

“I don’t-” Harry starts before abruptly cutting himself off. “Oh,” he says in a small voice. 

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” He says. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that first hand. I told you we’re not very good people,” he finishes sadly. 

Harry clears his throat and shrugs even though Louis can’t see him. “At least you’re not a murderer.” He says trying to lighten the mood. Louis laughs, probably because he knows it’ll make Harry happy, and hums his agreement. “So, do they, like, have evidence or summat?”

“I dunno, babe, but I think so. Don’t know what they have, they won’t tell me till they determine whether or not it’ll go to trial.” Harry makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat because, _no_. “It’ll be okay, baby. They don’t have enough evidence to convict me, I’m sure. No matter what it is, they don’t have enough.”

“Lou, are you sure?” Harry’s pretty sure he’s going to cry, but he can’t because Louis is in prison and he has to at least pretend he’s okay for Louis’ sake. “I just don’t know what I’d do without you anymore.” 

“Yeah, I promise. I, uh,” Louis says and Harry can hear him shuffling. “I heard they picked up Brian, too. Paul said he called him. Said they found the weapon. I don’t know if we can help him. It was in his apartment.” 

“Shit. That’s not good. We can worry about that when you’re out, Lou. It’s not important right now, yeah?” Harry goes to say something else, but he can hear a voice on the other end and he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to talk any longer. 

There’s more shuffling on Louis’ end while he answers whoever was talking to him, and when he speaks again, he sounds annoyed. “I’m sorry, babe, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Yeah, alright. Take care of yourself. Promise.”

“I promise,” he says with a smile in his voice. “You better, too. If you don’t, I’ll make Paul babysit you. Okay, I actually have to go now. I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too.” Harry whispers, even though the line’s already gone dead. 

******

Harry’s moping, he knows he is, but he just can’t help it. It’s been five days since they took Louis and he’s not sure when, or if, he’s going to be home. He walks into their flat and takes his jacket off, lets it fall to the ground because he can’t be arsed to care right now. He kicks his boots of and sets his bookbag next to them all before he wanders across the living room to the bedroom. He’s got his hand on the doorknob when a voice comes from the couch that nearly causes him to jump out of his skin. 

“Well, I know I’ve been gone awhile but I didn’t realize I’ve turned invisible since. Also, honestly Harold, don’t you know how to pick up your things?”

Harry turns wide eyes to the couch to see Louis sitting in the middle of it, a wide grin on his face. It takes a few moments for Harry’s brain to catch up with what’s actually happening, but when it does he hurries over to the couch and straddles Louis’ lap. He buries his face in Louis’ neck, wraps his limbs around him best he can, and just breathes him in. “Lou, I missed you so much. So much,” he mumbles into his skin. “Why didn’t you call?”

Louis wraps his arms around his back and holds on tight. “I did call, but someone was in class. I like this better anyway. You’ve always loved surprises.” Harry nods against Louis’ neck and presses kisses to the skin there. “God, I missed you, too, baby.” Louis whispers in Harry’s temple. “So, so much.” 

Harry nips at Louis’ neck, the underside of his jaw, and kisses along his jawline before finally reaching his lips. As soon as their lips touch, Harry lets out a broken noise against Louis’ lips and presses impossibly closer. He’s impatient, hasn’t touched Louis in almost a week, so he doesn’t waste any time before he’s slipping his tongue into his mouth. He moans at the contact and lets his tongue explore, lets himself get reaquainted with Louis’ mouth. 

It doesn’t take long before Harry’s grinding down onto Louis, little breathy whines and gasps caught between their mouths. He yanks his shirt over his head because it's so, so hot all of the sudden, then does the same to Louis. As soon as it’s gone, Harry runs his hands all along Louis’ torso, feels the muscles contract under his light touches. He runs his nails down Louis’ chest, lets his nails catch on his nipples just to hear the little gasps Louis can’t hold in. 

“Lou, fuck, please,” Harry whines into the kiss, then bites and licks at Louis’ bottom lip. 

“What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want,” he whispers and digs his fingertips into Harry’s back. 

Harry bucks his hips forward and starts grinding down harder, faster. He’s breathing heavy now, curls already sticking to his forward with sweat. “I need you to fuck me. Please, please fuck me.”

“You wanna ride me?” Louis asks, head tilted back and eyelids heavy. Harry whines again and nods his head, curls bouncing. Louis digs his hand in between the cushions of the couch until he finds the small bottle of lube he’d brought with him when he sat down. He’s nothing if not prepared. 

All it takes is Louis tapping at Harry’s hip to get the boy up long enough to take off his trousers and briefs. He does the same for Louis and then sits himself back on Louis’ lap. He grinds down against him a couple times, moaning beautifully at the feeling of skin on skin. “Please, please,” he starts whispering into Louis’ ear. “Open me up. I just wanna feel you.” 

Louis obliges, of course he does, and slicks up three of his fingers. Harry raises himself up enough to let him bring a hand around circle a finger around his hole. He makes quick work of opening him up because Harry’s desperate and needy in his lap, panting for him to just hurry up already. It takes longer than either of them want to wait, but even though Louis’ impatient, he’s never willing to hurt his boy. 

After Harry’s deemed himself ready, he pulls Louis’ fingers out of himself and lubes up his cock. He grabs the base of Louis’ cock and slowly sinks down, gives himself a few moments to adjust before he starts sliding himself up and down. It doesn’t take long for him to work up a steady rhythm, and takes nearly as much time for him to be bearing down hard on his cock and grinding to get him as deep as he can. 

Louis’ just staring at him, hands tightly gripping Harry’s thighs, like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. But, really, he is. He’s so, so beautiful and Louis couldn’t be luckier. Harry pushes his curls out of his eyes and lets his hands drop down to Louis’ shoulders. He digs his nails in, pants into the space between them, “I need you to- oh, fuck. I need you to do it. Can’t.” His thighs burn and his backs starting to smart, so even though he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t really have an option. 

Louis doesn’t mind, though, of course he doesn’t. He just slides his hands around to Harry’s arse, squeezes briefly, before he lifts him and turns so Harry’s back hits the soft couch. Harry just keeps breathing out, “please, please, please,” like it’s the only thing he knows, so Louis throws one of his legs over his shoulder and wraps the other around his waist. He grips onto Harry’s calf with one hand and the arm of the couch with the other, then drives into him with all he’s got. 

Harry’s got his head thrown back, breathless moans falling from his mouth as Louis fucks into him. He tugs at his curls with one hand while he digs his nails into Louis’ arm with the other. It’s only a few thrusts later when Harry lets out a, “close,” and tightens his grip. Louis leans over, then, nearly folding his boy in half, and licks his way into Harry’s mouth. 

He thrusts into him harder and faster, their teeth clinking together briefly before he kisses down Harry’s neck and latches onto one of his collar bones. He sucks a bruise into the skin and then bites down. Hard. A moan rips its way from Harry’s throat as he tenses up and comes untouched between them. It only takes a few more thrusts and the way Harry’s clenching around him deliciously for Louis to come, too, spilling inside him. 

Louis lays down on top of Harry after he wraps his arms around him and pulls down gently. He rests his head on Harry’s chest and just breathes deeply for a moment. When it gets to be too much, Louis pulls out gently and places a sweet kiss to Harry’s lips. “Let’s shower, yeah, baby?” Harry nods, his curls bouncing, so Louis goes to stand up. 

Apparently, he was much closer to the end of the couch than he previously thought. It’s definitely a surprise when he falls backwards. And, it’s even more of a surprise when he lands directly on the coffee table. “Jesus, fuck,” he groans. “That hurt like a bitch.” Of course, he spoke too soon, because about ten seconds later the coffee table gives way beneath him and he falls to the ground. Harry sits up with wide eyes, but neither one of them can really help it when they break into a fit of giggles. 

*****

Harry wakes up the next morning to an empty bed. He frowns so hard his face hurts because, rude. The whole past week he’s woken up alone, which he thinks is unacceptable. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, does his business and brushes his teeth. There’s no point in putting clothes on, he thinks, because his plans for Louis don’t really require clothes. 

Quickly, he finds out he should’ve rethought this plan. When he walks out of their bedroom, Louis’ sat on his couch having a conversation with Sophia and Liam, both their partners at their sides, and Alex. Really, he should’ve just walked away silently, but he can’t help the strangled noise that makes its way out of his throat. 

Six pairs of eyes land on him and he promptly covers up his bits. “Uh, hi,” Harry says with a brief wave before he remembers, oh yeah, naked, and drops his hands back to cover himself. “I’m just gonna, uhm, yeah.” He clears his throat and backs out of the room and into the bedroom. 

Silently cursing himself, he pulls on a pair of black briefs and one of his oversized jumpers before walking back into the living room and sitting himself down in Louis’ lap. He buries his face in Louis’ neck, sure his cheeks are bright red, and lets out an embarrassed whine against his skin when Louis wraps his arms around him rubbing at his thighs.

“Awh, love, don’t be embarrassed,” Sophia, bless her, says gently. “Me and El definitely weren’t looking. Don’t worry.”

Harry feels a little better, but it’s doesn’t last very long because Zayn says, “I was,” under his breath which earns him a smack from both Liam and Louis. Harry just lets out another pathetic whimper and buries himself further into Louis’ neck. Alex pats at Harry’s hair and laughs before he turns to Louis. “Good job, mate. Can see why you keep him around.” 

Louis squawks indignantly. “What the fuck, mate? You’re not even gay.” 

Alex just shrugs and sits back down across from them in the armchair. “No, but I’m comfortable enough in my sexuality to admit when someone looks good naked.” He shrugs again, uncaring, and Harry’s pretty sure he’s never blushed so hard in his life. 

“Can we get back to the conversation we’re meant to be having?” Louis asks haughtily. “Stop ogling my boy.” He runs a comforting hand up and down Harry’s back before burying it in his curls. Harry’s probably purring. 

“Right,” Liam drawls. “So, Paul said that there’s no hope of getting Brian out, no matter how much money we spend. He’s pretty sure he’s gonna confess anyways. So, not much we can do about it.” 

“Yeah, and then Alberto talked to one of his contacts, apparently he works for the PD or something, and they don’t really have anything on you. They tried to get Liam too, but they have even less,” Alex chimes in, pulling a cigarette out of the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He tosses one to Zayn and Louis, then tosses his lighter around, too, until it gets back to him, all their cigarettes lit. 

“Well, that’s good, yeah?” Harry questions as Louis places the cigarette between his lips, prompting Harry to take a drag, which he does.

“Not really,” Alex explains, smoke billowing out of his nose. “They’re still going to put him through a trial, banking on the fact that he has a record. They’re all just minor charges, but they think it’ll sway the jury.” 

Harry frowns and looks at Louis with his eyebrows drawn together. “Are they gonna arrest you again? Do you have a lawyer? What’s gonna happen, Lou? ‘M scared.” 

Sophia reaches over and squeezes his shoulder before leaning back into Eleanor’s side. “Nah, babes, they can’t arrest him again unless they find more evidence. Which they won’t.” 

Louis nods and smooths the fingers of his free hand over the worry lines on Harry’s forehead. “Yeah, they don’t have anything so there’s nothing they can do. I’ll get off, baby, I promise.” He kisses Harry’s forehead and looks over to Zayn and Liam. “I do have a lawyer, right? Best be prepared for anything.” 

“Yeah, mate, same lawyer you got your boy. He’s supposed to be top in the country,” Zayn says and puts out his cigarette in the ashtray that’s on the floor. He draws his eyebrows together in confusion and looks up at Harry and Louis. “Wasn’t there a coffee table right here?”

Harry and Louis stare at each other for a moment before they start giggling. Liam asks, “What happened to it?” Which leads to another round of giggles and Harry and Louis chirping, “nothing,” at the same time. Everyone room lets out a collective groan, except Liam who stays silent for a couple minutes before, “Oh, for fucks sake.” 

*****

Louis was right, which Harry is forever grateful for. He doesn’t get arrested again, throughout the whole duration of the trial and he does eventually get off. Brian’s not as lucky and gets sentenced to death. Apparently, he did confess and no matter how much the rest of the group tried, there was nothing they could do to lessen the sentence. Harry thinks it’s for the best, really, because it takes a cold, heartless person to kill someone so easily. Especially to kill someone execution style. 

The trial really puts a strain on their relationship, though, because they’re so stressed. They’re both worried about losing the other and instead of trying their hardest to keep themselves together, they end up creating more distance. It’s just to prepare themselves for the worst, they both rationalize, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. They still love each other, more than anything in the world, but they’re not really sure what to do with themselves.

It takes 18 months for Louis to finally be acquitted of the charges, and it’s like they both remember how to breathe again. The day the acquittal was announced, they went out to celebrate with the group. They all decided on the poshest restaurant in town, a favorite of Louis and Harry’s, and it’s safe to say to they all get proper smashed. 

It’s as they're getting ready to leave that things take a turn for the worse. They all stand up and while their collecting their things, Louis goes to pay the bill. It’s just luck really that Harry turns around in time to see their server get a little too close to Louis and slip a piece of paper into his back pocket. And Harry’s just, he doesn’t know what to do. Louis didn’t push him away. Louis’ laughing at the man, his charming smile on full display and Harry can’t deal with it. 

Harry turns to Zayn, tears prickling the back of his eyes, and says hastily, “Can I stay with you tonight? I just- I can’t deal with that.” 

Zayn turns his head to where Harry was previously looking and smacks Liam on the shoulder. Liam turns to him and mumbles out an ‘ow,’ before he looks over as well, following the finger Zayn puts out in Louis’ direction. He turns to Harry, jaw set and teeth grinding. “You’re coming with us, then?” He asks while looking between Harry and Zayn.

Harry just nods his head sadly, while Zayn hums his agreement. He lets Zayn wrap his arm around his shoulder and pull him quickly from the restaurant. He’s not even surprised at this point that Louis doesn’t even notice they’ve left. The rest of the group is still mingling about, but they all manage to say their goodbyes. All of the except Louis. Harry’s never known what a broken heart felt like, but he does now and he’s pretty sure his has been shattered, ripped from his chest, and stomped on by the only person he’s ever truly loved. 

******

Zayn enters the room after knocking softly, but Harry just really wants to go back to sleep. He knows it’s not really possible because it’s already after noon, but he doesn’t want to get up. Doesn’t want to deal with anything, least of all his feelings. He feels the bed dip slightly under Zayn’s weight and feels fingers carding through his curls where they’re just barely poking out of the duvet. “Louis called. He said he’s worried about you.” 

“I don’t care,” Harry mumbles into the cocoon he’s made out of the blankets. “I don’t want to talk to him.” 

“He said he doesn’t know what he did,” Zayn starts gently. Harry scoffs and goes to say something, but Zayn just talks louder so he has no choice but to listen. “Liam gave him an earful, don’t worry. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him yell at anyone, least of all Louis, like that.” 

Harry curls in on himself even more, but doesn’t complain when Zayn lies down next to him and cuddles close to him. “I just can’t believe it, Zayn. I don’t know why I can’t because things haven’t been going well since the trial started, but I didn’t think he’d go that far. I thought I was more important to him than that.” As soon as he gets the words out, he starts crying softly. He’s cried more since he’s gotten to their flat than he has in probably his whole life, and it just seems like the tears keep coming. 

“Babes, don’t say that. You know he loves you. You know you’re important to him,” Zayn says softly, fingers still carding through his hair. “It’s just been hard on him, thinking he’ll lose you. And I know it’s hard on you, too, but you guys really need to talk about it.” 

“It doesn’t feel like he cares,” Harry says thickly. “I don’t want to talk to him, yet. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to say.”

“You can stay here long as you want, yeah? We don’t mind. Niall’s cross the hall, too, if you wanna see him as well. He knows what happened and he’s just as pissed. Gave Louis a proper scolding.” Harry laughs wetly and snuggles in closer to Zayn. 

He sniffles quietly and turns in Zayn’s arms to bury his face in his chest. He’s scrawnier than Louis, more boney, and it makes Harry’s heart with how much he misses him. He squeezes his eyes shut and manages to choke out, “It’s been two and a half years, Zee, how could he let that happen?” Before he starts crying properly again. 

*****

It’s three days later and Harry’s sitting on Niall’s settee giggling at whatever it is he’s going on about. He still hasn’t talked to Louis, and he feels immensely guilty about it, but Louis thought it was a fine time to go away on business and Harry refuses to talk about it over the phone. There’s a loud knock on Niall’s door, both of them jumping at the loud noise, and it doesn’t stop until Niall’s pulling the door open. 

“I crashed Alberto’s car,” Louis says in lieu of greeting. “Oops.” 

“What the fuck? How did that even happen? Are you okay?” Niall asks alarmed. “Your nose looks fucked.” Harry’s trying to make himself as small as possible because Louis’ unaware that he’s here, the door only open enough that they can see each other. 

“Yeah, fine. Only got a couple bruises, but it’s fine,” he says flippantly. “I was supposed to be doing some kind of job for him and I just wasn’t focused. Kept thinking about what happened. I tried Liam’s first, hence the nose thing, and he said he wasn’t there. Is he here?”

Niall doubles over with laughter, cackling loudly and unabashed. “Oh my god, I thought I’d seen everything. Liam punched you? That’s amazing.” 

“Yeah, he did,” Louis snaps and waves his hand around impatiently. “Now, is he here? I need to talk to him.” 

Still trying to get his laughter under control, Niall opens the door the rest of the way and says in between peals of laughter, “I’ll be at Li’s.” 

Louis looks irritated as hell when he walks through the door and slams it, turning around and resting his forehead against. He smacks his palm against and then turns around rubbing at his temples. When he looks up from the floor his eyes widen and he whispers, “shit.” 

Harry’s got his knees pulled up to his chest, blanket spread over them, with his arms wrapped around his legs and his cheek resting on his knees. He’s looking at Louis and his green eyes are glistening, making them look impossibly brighter. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were right there.” Harry just shrugs, so Louis rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans and takes a deep breath. “Right. So, I should probably apologize because of what I did.” 

Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes, turns his head so he’s looking at the couch instead of Louis. “‘I should probably apologize,’” he mocks. “You think?” 

“Okay, yeah, I get it. I fucked up and I’m sorry, but I didn’t even do anything.”

 

“Yeah, you didn’t do anything. A simple ‘no, thanks, I have a boyfriend,’ would’ve been nice,” Harry snaps and stands up, blanket falling to the ground. “God damnit, Lou, didn’t that thought ever cross your mind?” 

“Why does it matter what I did or what I didn’t say? I didn’t think it was a big deal! I didn’t call him. I threw his number out right away.” Louis puts his hands up in defense, but Harry just doesn’t care. Doesn’t understand why Louis still thinks it’s okay. 

“I don’t care that you threw his number away. That’s not that point!”

“Then what’s the point, Harry? Because, frankly, I don’t understand.” 

“The point,” Harry starts, standing up straight and running a hand through his curls. He’s yelling, he knows, but he just can’t help it. He’s so tired and his heart hurts so, so much. “Is that you shamelessly flirted with some random bloke right in front of me and our friends. The point, Louis, is that it didn’t even cross your mind to inform him that you weren’t interested or that you have a boyfriend.” He breathes deeply through his nose before dropping his tone, voice unsteady. “The point, is that at some point you told me you wanted to marry me. Our relationship, our love, wasn’t important enough to you in that moment. I wasn’t important enough to keep.” 

“That’s not true. Harry, it’s not,” Louis says brokenly, tears prickling his eyes. “You are important to me, so, so important. All of this, us. I still want to marry you. I love you,” his voice breaking on the last sentence. 

“Then fucking act like it, Louis. I don’t want to be thrown to the side whenever a bloke with a pretty smile is standing in front of you.” Harry looks at Louis for a moment, waits for him to say something, but when he doesn’t he shakes his head and walks into the guest bedroom, slams the door shut behind him. 

******

Harry goes back home two days later. Niall gave a really 'inspiring pep talk,' Niall's words not his, and he really wants his own clothes, his own bed. When he opens the door, Louis' sitting on the couch passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth with Alex. The ashtrays overflowing with cigarette butts and the bottles half gone. It takes everything in him not to snap. 

He toes off his boots and hangs his coat on the hook, walks across the living room to the door to their bedroom. Louis stops him by calling his name as soon as he's got the door open. He turns just in time to see Louis try to get up from the couch. It doesn't work, though, he just stumbles and falls back on the couch, giggles along with Alex at how off balance he is. Harry just shakes his head and says, "talk to me when you're sober." He locks the door behind him and strips his clothes before falling into bed. 

When Harry wakes up the next morning, he walks into the kitchen and makes himself a cup of tea. By habit, he pours one for Louis, too, and briefly considers pouring it down the sink. He doesn't, of course, just leaves it on the counter for whenever Louis wakes up. 

At half noon, Louis walks out of the guest bedroom and warms up his tea in the microwave before sitting in the armchair across from Harry. He doesn't talk, just stares at Harry until he gets uncomfortable and looks over at him and mumbles, "what?" 

Louis shakes his head and puts his cup on the new coffee table he bought. "I think we should talk," he starts and waits for Harry to nod. "I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't even think about how you'd feel about that. Which was wrong of me; I should always be conscious of your feelings. 

"Yeah, you should. It really hurt, Lou." 

"I know," he says with a nod of his head. "I promise I'll do better with that. I just wasn't thinking. Everything's been so hard between us and I think the distance got me. That's not an excuse, I know, I should always put is first. I know that." 

Harry nods his head briefly and pulls his knees up to his chest. "Why'd you leave instead of talking to me?" 

Louis sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I thought it'd help. Which I guess looking back on now was a stupid thing to do. Especially since I was so upset about the distance." He pauses for a moment and looks down at his hand, picks at his nails. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't think you'd come back and I just wanted everything to stop."

"I forgive you," Harry says, burying his face in his knees. "I'm still mad at you and I still hurt, but I forgive you. I love you too much to leave."

Louis' head snaps up at that and he's pretty sure he's going to cry. He's just so, so happy. "I love you, too. I still want to marry you, y'know?" Harry looks up at Louis and rests his chin on his knees. "Can I hug you?" Louis asks in a small voice. 

As soon as Harry starts nodding his head, Louis quickly gets out of his chair and walks over to him. Harry drops his legs to the floor, and wraps his arms around Louis' back when he straddles his lap. Louis' got his arms tight around his neck with his face buried in Harry's chest. He starts crying softly, which of course makes Harry cry, too, and keeps repeating, "I love you, I'm so sorry," into his shoulder. Harry just holds on tight. 

*****

Things get better after that. They both make time for each other, making sure to go on dates at least once a week. Louis starts doing less at work so he can spend more time with his boy and Harry graduates, gets a job at a local newspaper. 

Harry can't stop being frustrated, though. Louis' told him multiple times that he wants to get married, but he doesn't do anything about it and Harry's annoyed. Every time he voices his frustration to one of the boys they just tell him it'll happen, be patient. When he tells the girls, they suggest he propose instead. He's pretty sure Louis would have his head if he did, so he doesn't listen to them. 

Harry's made a nice dinner, Louis' favorite, and he's broke out the nice China. It's their date night this week and they both decided on staying in and cuddling up on the sofa. He grabs to wine glasses and fills them before setting them on table and lighting the candles that he placed there earlier. 

Louis walks in just as he's finishing up with a bouquet of roses in his hand. They're pink and white and beautiful. Harry couldn't be happier. He puts them in a vase while Louis takes off his suit jacket and slips his braces off his shoulders, lets them hang at his sides. 

When they've started dinner Harry smiles at him from across the table and asks, "how was your day, babe?" 

Louis hums and puts his fork down. "This is really good, baby," he compliments first. "It was fine, yeah. I've been talking with all the guys at work and they've decided that they'll let Liam take over as kind of a trial period. I think they'll make me stay in a couple of years, but they're deciding to let me leave if they determine he can do it."

Harry smiles brightly, eyes shining. "Really? That's so great! Then you can finally give me those babies you promised me."

"Right, uhm, gotta do something else first, too." Louis clears his throat and gets up from the table. Harry's really confused because what? And his confusion is just increased when Louis walks away and into their bedroom. He sits there for a moment, stunned, but before he has a chance to get up Louis walks back into room. 

Louis walks over to Harry and stares down at him for a moment, nervous. It's making Harry nervous too so he can't help it when he says, "just spit it out, Lou, you're freaking me out."

He hesitates for a moment and then drops down to his knees. Harry doesn’t think it’s the time for an impromptu blowjob, because honestly, but Louis just groans at himself and moves so he’s kneeling on one knee. And now Harry gets it. 

“So, I’m really shit at, like, professing my love, or whatever, so just be nice.” He takes a deep breath to steady himself before he looks up at Harry. “I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you. You’re my favorite person in the world and I love you more than anything. You always know how to make me smile, even if we’re arguing. I don’t think I’ve ever felt as happy or as warm in my whole life. Every minute, no, every second with you is one that I cherish. When we’re apart, even for a few hours, I feel like I can’t breathe properly and like half of my heart is missing.”

Louis pauses to take a breath and blink away the wetness behind his eyes. Harry can’t even contain himself. He’s got tears streaming down his face because this is most amazing day of his life. He can’t believe it’s finally happening. He’s never been happier. 

“When you smile at me, yeah like that,” he says through a smile of his own when Harry beams at him. “I feel like my whole life has turned from black and white to color. Your laugh is infectious and it makes me feel warm all over. I wish I could hear your laugh all the time; I’d never be sad again. I just- I love you so, so much, yeah? And I never want to be apart from you. I never want to lose you. I want you to be in my life forever, until we’re both old and wrinkly and can’t remember each other. So, will you marry me, baby? It would make me the happiest man in the world.” 

Harry wipes his face with his hands, rubs the wetness on his jeans, and nods his head. “Yes, yes of course.” Louis grins widely and takes Harry’s left hand when he hands it to him. He fishes a ring box out of his pocket, mumbles, “oops,” and pulls the ring out. He slips it on Harry’s ring finger and kisses the tips of each of his fingers. 

When Harry sees the ring, he makes a happy noise in the back of his throat and launches himself at Louis. It’s a black band with a row of white and rose diamonds in the middle, going all the way around the ring. It’s absolutely beautiful. 

Louis just manages to catch Harry, but they both end up falling backwards anyways. Harry straddles Louis’ lap and leaves kisses all over his face until they’re both giggling breathlessly. “Do have a ring, too?” Harry asks when he pulls back to look at Louis’ face. 

“Yeah, I do. It’s in me pocket.” He digs into his pocket and hands it to Harry, who gladly takes it and slips it on his finger. It’s the same ring, except the diamonds are black and white. Harry beams at him and seals their lips together in a sweet kiss. He can’t really help it, though, when he forces his tongue into Louis’ mouth and starts rocking their hips together. When Louis covers that back of his neck with his hand, Harry keens into his mouth as soon as he feels the cool metal of the ring press into his skin. 

Harry breaks the kiss and drops his head to suck marks into the column of Louis’ throat before kissing a line up to his ear. “Take me to bed. I want to feel your ring press against my rim while you finger me open.” Louis moans loudly and, really, who could say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy. The next chapter is already done. Just needs to be beta'd.


	7. Only Ones Who Know

_Two Years Later_

“Fuck,” Louis says into the phone. “Why? Shouldn’t they have closed the case when Brian admitted he was guilty?” 

“You would think, but they found more evidence.” 

“What? There wasn’t even any evidence, if there was I would’ve been convicted.” 

Sophia just hums into the phone and goes silent for a moment. “Alberto told me they found the letters. Since I was mentioned in them, they figured out I was with El and picked me up because ‘people do anything for the ones they love.’ Which, true, but that doesn’t really change the fact that I didn’t do it.” 

“Shit,” Louis swears under his breath. “Did they pick up El, too?”

“Yeah, they did, but she’s so sweet they couldn’t believe she did it. They let her go after an hour. Which is great, I think, ‘cause she couldn’t survive in a place like this. You know she’s only in because of you and me.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I do. Someone’s got your bail right? Or do I need to talk to Liam?”

“Nah, Niall’s got it. Doting husband and everything.” Sophia shuffles for a moment and puts her hand over the mouthpiece, yells something at the guard. “Listen, I gotta go. Should be out this time tomorrow, so if you need help with a game plan, we’ll swing by. Love you, Lou.”

“Love you, too, Soph. I think I have an idea. Do come by and we’ll talk about it. All of us.”

“Okay, see you then,” she says softly before the line goes dead. 

Louis leans back in his chair and hangs the phone back on the wall. He scrubs his hands over his face and takes a deep breath. He gives himself a mental pep talk, which takes about five minutes, before he heaves himself out of the chair and wanders around the house looking for Harry. Of course, he finds him as soon as he pushes open the door to the study. 

Harry’s hunched over the desk frantically writing in a journal while he looks over some pictures he took earlier. Louis knocks gently on the door frame and leans against. “Can I bother you for a minute?”

“Yeah, ‘course. Is everything alright?” Harry asks, setting his pen down. 

Louis shrugs his shoulders best he can and shakes his head. “Not really. They arrested Soph and El.” 

Harry’s eyes go wide as saucers and brings his hand up to cover his mouth. “Oh my god, are you serious?”

“Yeah, they found the death threats Lukas had sent El and reopened the case. They let El go but Sophia is still locked up. Niall’s supposed to get her out.”

“Can they even do that?” 

“I dunno, babe.” Louis shakes his head sadly and looks down at the floor. “I need to do something and I kind of have a plan, but I need to talk to you about it before I do anything.” 

“Okay,” Harry says slowly. He pats at the desk and waits for Louis to walk over and sit on it in front of Harry. Harry rubs his hands up and down his thighs. “What is it, then?”

“If I confess, they’ll let her go. She won’t have to have a trial or anything.” Louis starts running a hand through Harry’s curls while he speaks, hoping he won’t freak out too much. “They have kids and I don’t want them to grow up without their mommies.”

Harry turns his face into Louis’ palm and kisses the skin there. “Yeah, but what about you? I want babies, too. I finally got you to marry me, now I want my babies.” 

Louis smiles at him and rubs his thumb across his cheekbone. “I’ve always wanted to marry you, baby.” He gently nudges Harry until he turns to look at him. “They can’t arrest me again. I was acquitted so I can’t get punished for admitting to anything.” 

“Are you sure?” Harry asks nervously, eyes scanning his face. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Yeah, I promise you. I had Alberto look into it, just in case.”

Harry frowns and his eyebrows draw together as he leans back in his chair. “So, you’ve really thought about this, then?”

Louis hums and nods. “It was always gonna be the way I got out. I was gonna film a video of me confessing to it and then you and I would go on the honeymoon I promised.” 

“I heard Cuba is really nice this time of year,” Harry says slowly, looking up to meet Louis’ eyes and smiles widely. Louis leans in and connects their lips together briefly, whispers, “they’re coming to discuss it tomorrow,” against his lips. 

 

*****

Everyone is just staring. Half look confused and half are looking at them like they’re idiots. “Would you stop? I feel like I’m in the zoo,” Harry says petulantly and turns his head into Louis’ shoulder. 

“You’re fucking crazy,” Niall says with a shake of his head. “Idiots. Why would you do that?”

“I can’t even get in trouble for it anymore! It’s really not that big of a deal. And I want out, anyways. My baby wants babies.” Louis turns to Harry and puckers his lips until his boy complies and pecks him on the lips, much to everyone's dismay. 

“Okay, but what about money?” Liam asks, always logical. 

“We got it covered. H has a job while we’re in Cuba and his newspaper job is gonna be here for him when he gets back. I’m still sitting on the royalties from the band because I’ve known for five years that this is what I wanted. You can take over, right, Liam?”

Liam nods his head slowly and worries his bottom lip between his teeth. “Yeah, I can. Paul’s already talked to everyone and they’ve agreed. Want Alex to be my right hand, though.” 

Alex scoffs from where he’s sat on the floor, head against Sophia’s legs while she pets at his hair. “I think that’s dumb. I don’t even like this shit. Gonna be lame without you, Lou. Maybe we’ll all quit.” 

Niall cackles loudly and says through it, “You guys are all insane. The lot of you. We’re all gonna die.” He gets up and scratches at his head while he walks out the door, mumbling to himself. 

Sophia just rolls her eyes. “He’s a drama queen. He’ll get over it. I think it’s really brave, Louis. You won’t be able to work again, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t mind much. Just as long as I can be with husband and have wonderful babies.” 

Eleanor and Sophia smile at him before they both stand. They hug each of them and Sophia turns her head to whisper into Louis’ ear. “I’m really proud of you, Lou. It’s admirable what you’re doing. Thank you.” Louis nods curtly and watches them walk out. 

Zayn claps his hands together and gets up from the couch to walk down the hall to the kitchen. “I definitely need a drink,” he calls out, which results in the rest of the room yelling their agreement. 

They sit around the living room, drinking and playing cards. Louis’ not scared to leave, doesn’t think there will be negative consequences. Everyone who’s in charge of anything agreed to let him go scot free, so there’s not really any reason to be worried. 

The only thing that would worry him is not being able to see all of his friends, but Alberto’s already agreed to keep working for him, Paul as well, and he’s talked about it with the rest of them. None of them want to cut ties, all of them still wanting to stay in each other’s lives. It’s amazing, to say the least, that he’ll still have a great support system. 

It’ll be great, he thinks, when he has kids because he can raise them around a great group of people. They’d probably even help with anything they could. Sure, they’re technically all “dangerous” people, but they’re not really. They’ve never done anything without a reason, only what needed to be done. He couldn’t be more thankful for these people to be in his life. 

*****

“Are you sure this is okay?” Louis asks looking up at Harry from where his head is resting on his chest. Harry’s long fingers are working through his hair, softly undoing the tangled bits, and scratching at his scalp.

“Yeah, of course it’s okay. I always knew we were gonna have to leave at some point.” 

Louis knows, of course he does, but he’s just so nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if they really do go after them? He couldn’t live with himself if someone hurt his boy. He’d do everything in his power to make sure that didn’t happen. 

“Babe, get out of your head. What’s going on?” Harry whispers softly and brushes Louis’ fringe from his eyes. 

“I’m just scared, y’know? It’s so risky. What if something happens?” 

Harry shakes his head and bends down, quite awkwardly, to kiss Louis on the forehead. “Nothing’s gonna happen, Lou. The lads wouldn’t let it. You know that. It is scary, yeah, there’s not denying that, but there’s not really anything we can do about that. It’d be scarier if you stayed in and we wouldn’t even be happy.” 

Louis nods against Harry’s chest and lets his eyes flutter closed. He traces along Harry’s jaw with his fingertips, up to his lips, then back down to his jaw. “Yeah, you’re right. At least this way we’ll be happy. You don’t mind the risk, though? Promise?”

“No, I don’t mind, Lou.” He boops Louis and the nose and watches him scrunch his face up before he blinks his eyes open. “I’m doing it because I love you. Love’s a risk, always, but you’re most definitely worth all that and more.” Louis smiles up at him beautifully and Harry can’t help himself; he closes the little gap between them and seals their lips together. 

******

Harry’s fiddling with the tripod trying to get it to stay up, while Louis holds the camera waiting. When he finally gets everything into place, Harry lets out a little cheer and takes the camera from Louis, places it on top of the tripod. He’s turns to Louis with a wide grin on his face. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can still back out you know. They’ll still support us.” 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him close, looks up into his eyes. “I know, baby, but I want to do this. I want it to finally be over so me and you can go live our lives. Or stay here and live our lives. Got a nice house and everything. Whatever you want,” he says through a smile that’s so bright it makes his eyes crinkle. 

“Okay, Lou, as long as you’re sure.” When Louis nods his head in reassurance, Harry leans down and connects their lips, smiles into it. “I can’t wait to have your babies. It’s gonna be great.” 

 

“That it is,” Louis says and boops Harry on the nose. “Are you ready to go to Cuba? Delayed honeymoon and all that.” 

Harry giggles and goes cross eyed when Louis goes to boop him again. He bats Louis’ hand out of the way and kisses him again. “I’m so ready, you have no idea.” 

“Alright, then set that thing up, baby.” He pats Harry on the bum and goes to stand in front of his Camaro. 

Harry picks up the camera and hits the record button before starting to talk.

*****

_“So, Lou, wanna tell the viewers at home why we’re doing this?”_

_“You’re such a tit,” Louis says with a fond eye roll. “I think that’s pretty obvious by now, yeah? But, just to appease you, yes.” He clears his throat and puckers his lips at Harry who’s frowning at him from behind the camera. “I did it so I can get out of all of this and live a wonderful life with my husband. I promised him babies and I plan to see that through.”_

_“Sap,” Harry mumbles, but he’s smiling like a fool and he’s twirling his wedding ring around his finger. “Why else, Lou?”_

_“Because, I want everyone to know that Sophia had nothing to do with it. None of them did. I’m the one who hired Brian, I’m the one who asked him to do it.”_

_“Do you feel bad about that?”_

_“No.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“I don’t do things that aren’t necessary. It was needed. I only do what has to be done and that was the only option.”_

_Harry pushes again, has to because he wants to hear Louis say it. He already knows, of course he does, but he can’t help but want to hear him say it. “So, what else? Why else did you do it?”_

_Louis rolls his eyes and looks down at where he’s kicking at the dirt. He pulls his lip between his teeth briefly before he looks up at the camera, eyes shiny and intense. “I did it for love.” He pauses and looks away from the camera to lock eyes with Harry, says,_

_“I did it for you.”_

La Fin 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. D+= can you believe? What am I going to do with my life now? *flails*  
> Still thinking about doing timestamps, if you want to read more, or have any ideas, let me know.  
> Thank you for reading. =+]

**Author's Note:**

> [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr.   
>  *hides*


End file.
